Would you love me if?
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Komui est un grand couturier, et il a besoin d'un modèle masculin ressemblant à sa chère soeur. Seul disponible: le mystérieux Yuu Kanda. Qui semble partager un sombre passé avec un certain photographe, Lavi Bookman. UA, yaoi, un peu de het, angst, cuir
1. Où Komui Lee se trouve une nouvelle muse

Hello! La voici, celle que vous attendiez tous, celle avec mon ptit YuYuu en cuir^^

C'est donc une fic sur le milieu de la haute couture. Et vu que je n'y connais strictement rien, c'est fait un peu au hasard. De toute façon, c'est pas tellement ça qui compte...

Juste un truc à noter: selon le fanbook dgm, Komui serait fan de couture. Comme quoi, je suis tellement fan de lui que je connais tous ses secrets ^^

Pairings: Yuvi (non vous croyez?), KoRee (eh ben quoi, c'est forcé avec moi), AllenLenalee (très très sous-entendu... je suis pas encore assez normale pour faire du vrai het)

Disclaimer: ça fait un moment que j'ai plus utilisé ce mot "disclaimer"... Bon. Komui m'appartient, personne n'y touche. Idem pour Reever. Vous pouvez garder Kanda, c'est juste un râleur. Lavi, je le veux en garde partagée. Idem pour Lenalee. Le Comte Millénaire est à qui en veut bien, et... euh? Quoi? Ils sont à Hoshino-sama? m****!

Dernier truc: pour le titre... j'ai ramé pendant des heures pour le trouver... finalement, je l'ai eu! yeah! mais il ne sera compréhensible qu'après quelques chapitres... quand ça commencera à devenir angst...

**Chapitre**** 1 : où Komui Lee se trouve une nouvelle muse**

_10 janvier, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Komui-san, je rêve ou vous êtes en train de dormir ?

Le Chinois ne réagit pas.

-Lenalee va se marier, soupira Reever.

Il trouvait cette méthode complètement ridicule.

Komui releva la tête de sa table de dessin et hurla à la mort.

-Je vais bien, Nii-san, le rassura Lenalee en passant la tête par la porte de l'atelier.

-Komui-san, vous n'avez pas fini vos croquis, grommela Reever.

Il jeta un œil sur la table de dessin de Komui.

-Vous n'avez même pas commencé ? Mais j'aurais mieux fait d'aller travailler chez Lagerfeld, lui au moins il prend son travail au sérieux.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, je travaille, marmonna Komui en redressant son béret.

Il jeta des regards blasés autour de lui, cherchant l'inspiration.

-Ah, j'ai trouvé.

Il dessina deux, trois croquis et les lança en direction de Reever.

-Voilà, débrouillez-vous avec ça.

-Mais qui m'a fait un créateur de mode aussi nul ? grogna Reever en réceptionnant les papiers.

Il regarda attentivement les dessins.

-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous devriez travailler plus souvent, vous êtes moins nul que vous en avez l'air.

Mais Komui ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il dormait de nouveau en bavant abondamment sur son bloc de papier dessin.

OoOoO

_11 janvier, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Komui-san, dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a un défilé le mois prochain et que vous n'avez pas encore touché au moindre petit bout de tissu ?

Komui sortit la tête de sous son bureau (il avait fait tomber un étrange croquis représentant un drôle de machin métallique à six pattes et portant un béret ridicule marqué d'un « K » mauve) et regarda pensivement Reever.

-Le mois prochain ? Hmm… il faudrait s'y mettre en effet.

-Et vous n'avez toujours rien dans la ligne masculine, aucun croquis.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si il n'y a que ma Lenalee qui m'inspire ?

-Ce n'est absolument pas sérieux. Si ça continue, je vais me chercher un travail chez Chanel.

-Noooon ! Je vais travailler, ne me laissez pas tout seul !

Reever fronça les sourcils.

-Je veux dire, ne me laissez pas tout le travail !

-Je m'en doutais. Mettez-vous à bosser.

-Il me faudrait un sujet d'inspiration.

-On a plusieurs mannequins masculins, vous savez. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Oui, mais ils ne ressemblent pas à Lenalee.

-Ça m'étonnerait fortement que vous trouviez un homme ressemblant à Lenalee. Inspirez-vous plutôt d'Allen, Cross, Marie, Krory…

-Si le défilé est un fiasco, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Je veux une Lenalee version masculine. Débrouillez-vous pour me trouver ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « Lenalee version masculine » ? demanda Reever, blasé, en sortant de quoi prendre note.

-Des longs et soyeux cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu nuit, une peau lisse et pâle, le visage asiatique, la silhouette mince, des longues jambes, des mains fines…

-Une mini-jupe et des couettes ? ironisa Reever en se demandant où il allait pêcher un mannequin pareil.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Komui-san, restez sérieux deux secondes. Je ne trouverai _jamais_ un homme portant des couettes et une jupe aussi ridiculement courte que celle de Lenalee.

-Ok, ok.

-Je vais chercher ce… mannequin. Dépêchez-vous de coudre ! Il nous reste un mois !

-Oui, oui…

Reever chercha l'annuaire pour appeler les agences de mannequins afin de trouver _le_ Lenalee version mâle.

-Je devrais démissionner, ce type est un enfer vivant à lui tout seul.

-Reever-chan, ne m'abandonnez pas !

Sans compter cette stupide habitude qu'il avait de faire des sous-entendus plus que gênants.

Reever attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô, Bak Chan ? J'aurais besoin d'un mannequin ressemblant à Lenalee…

-_Ben, t'as Lenalee._

-Oui mais non. Un mannequin masculin.

-_Hmpfhihihi !_

-Baaak, c'est Komui-sama qui te le demande ! cria Komui depuis sa table de dessin.

-_Mais c'est impossible !_

-Tu vas me le trouver ou je raconte à Komui que c'est toi qui as volé le book de Lenalee, chuchota Reever.

-_Aaaah ! mais tais-toi, il a dû entendre !_

-Mais non, mais non.

-_Ok, je te le trouverai…_

-Merci, Bak.

-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria Komui en sortant du fil et des aiguilles de sa boîte de couture.

OoOoO

_11 janvier, agence de mannequins Bak Chan_

-Mais où je vais trouver un type pareil, moi ? grommela Bak en farfouillant dans les fichiers contenant les CV de tous les mannequins de son agence. En plus, c'est même pas moi qui ai volé le book de Lenalee !

OoOoO

_11 janvier, atelier de Komui Lee, couloir des loges_

Allen s'échappa vite fait bien fait dès que sa séance photo fut finie pour filer dans sa loge.

Il rougit inconsidérément en croisant Lenalee, qu'il salua d'un rapide « salut », puis s'enferma dans la petite pièce. Il s'approcha de la table où était posé tout le matériel de toilette et commença à se démaquiller.

Ensuite, il plongea le bras dans un horrible vase de terre cuite, duquel il ressortit une petite clé. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table et en sortit un carnet gris.

Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta pour la dix millième fois depuis qu'il l'avait volé le book, le précieux book de Lenalee.

Demain, il lui proposerait un rendez-vous.

OoOoO

_11 janvier, restaurant japonais_

Kanda se laissa tomber pesamment sur une chaise.

Il commanda un bol de soba puis le mangea cérémonieusement.

Il reposa ses baguettes en travers du bol, paya et sortit.

Alors qu'il remontait le col de sa chemise pour ne pas mourir de froid dans l'air glacial d'un soir d'hiver, il sentit deux mains lui retenir chaque bras.

-C'est Lenalee ! s'écrièrent deux voix hystériques.

OoOoO

_11 janvier, atelier de Komui Lee_

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Bak Chan, qui réclamait son salaire à cor et à cris.

-Non, c'est moi ! le contredit Reever, qui refusait de céder le moindre centime à l'autre si ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire (le budget était très serré).

-Lenalee, dis-lui que c'est moi ! continua Bak.

-Je m'appelle Kanda ! gronda le Japonais en se débattant pour échapper aux deux cinglés.

-C'est merveilleux ! s'extasia Komui en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains. Des milliers d'idées géniales assaillent mon cerveau génial d'homme génialissime ! Ah, que je suis génial.

-Il s'aime pas mal, grogna Kanda en jetant un regard dégoûté au Chinois. Ça lui arrive souvent de se jeter des fleurs, comme ça ?

-Lenalee-san, je vous ordonne d'être ma nouvelle muse.

-Pardon ? s'écria le Japonais en se cambrant de plus en plus pour échapper aux _trois _cinglés. Je m'appelle Kanda et je ne suis la… muse de personne !

-Même pas pour des milliers de dollars ?

Reever resta bouche bée puis articula silencieusement le mot « budget ».

Kanda s'immobilisa tout d'un coup.

Des milliers de dollars ?

Plutôt alléchant.

-Et ça consiste en quoi d'être une… muse ?

Komui eut un sourire machiavélique et sortit un mètre ruban.

Il se mit à mesurer Kanda et à citer des chiffres à Lenalee qui prenait note.

-Entrejambe…

-Pour qui il se prend ce pervers ! s'écria Kanda en pliant son genou et en décochant un coup dans le menton de Komui.

-Je prends simplement vos mesures !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kanda, soupçonneux.

-Ben, pour vous faire des vêtements.

-Vêtements ?

-Pour un défilé.

-Défilé ?

-Je suis couturier, dit Komui en rangeant son mètre ruban.

-D'accord, toi, le cinglé plein d'urticaire, tu me reconduis vers la sortie.

-Kanda, voyons, réfléchissez : des milliers de dollars !

Kanda s'immobilisa à nouveau, puis soupira.

-Grr… d'accord.

OoOoO

_13 janvier, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Je rêve, je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler autant, s'exclama Reever en tendant une épingle à son patron (il était en train de modifier la forme d'un pantalon destiné à Kanda).

Komui dessinait et cousait sans relâche depuis la veille, des photos de Kanda punaisées partout en guise de modèle.

-Ce défilé va être le plus génial de toute ma carrière ! s'extasia Komui en prenant une autre épingle que lui tendait Reever.

-Ça va surtout être le dernier, si vous continuez de dilapider le budget pour attirer des débutants dans vos filets.

-Débutants ? répéta le Chinois en enfonçant l'épingle dans le cuir bleu marine.

-Ce type n'a jamais fait une seule séance de photo ! C'est tout juste s'il avait déjà vu un appareil d'éclairage.

Komui ne trouva rien à redire et rectifia un pli du pantalon.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord pour porter ça, souffla Reever en jetant un œil à un croquis traînant par terre.

Ce dessin représentait Kanda portant un mini-short, des bas résilles, des talons, une veste en cuir au col orné de fourrure et, comble du ridicule, une paire de couettes longues.

-Vous pensez ? demanda Komui en regardant tristement son croquis – qu'il trouvait très réussi.

-C'est plutôt le genre du Comte… vous savez, les Jasdavid…

Komui fit une grimace effrayante à l'entente du nom de son plus grand concurrent.

-Bouhouhou, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un mannequin comme Tyki Mikk ! Il est parfait !

-Concentrez-vous sur votre travail au lieu de dire – et dessiner – des inepties, marmonna Reever en tendant une trois centième épingle à Komui.

-Tiens, au fait, elle est où Lenalee ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin, quand on était à l'appartement…

-Euuuuh…

Reever ne voyait pas du tout quoi répondre… en effet, comment aurait-il pu dire à un couturier fou souffrant d'un sister-complex que sa petite sœur était sortie manger dans un restaurant chinois avec un jeune mannequin particulièrement prometteur ?

OoOoO

_10 février, rédaction d'un magazine _

-Un défilé ? Mais je suis pas photographe de mode, moi ! s'exclama Lavi en fusillant du regard son rédacteur en chef, un petit homme vieux dont le visage rappelait vaguement celui d'un panda.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes _même pas_ photographe. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en stage, ici ?

-Mais-euh, je voulais faire photographe animalier ! Vous savez, faire des safaris et des trucs pareils ! C'est pourri, photographe de mode.

-Vous pouvez prendre la porte, si vous préférez.

-Ok, c'est bon…

OoOoO

_11 février, atelier de Komui Lee, coulisses du podium (nda : le podium où se déroulent les défilés se situe dans le même bâtiment que l'atelier de Komui)_

Komui passa devant ses mannequins disposés en ligne, comme un général vérifiant son armée.

Une maquilleuse et un coiffeur le suivaient docilement, prêts à faire quelques finitions.

Komui claqua des doigts et décréta :

-Cross : cheveux trop ébouriffés.

Le coiffeur accourut, tous peignes dehors.

Le Chinois continua son inspection.

Nouveau claquement de doigts.

-Allen : maquillage trop pâle.

La maquilleuse s'approcha, armée de sa boîte de fond de teint.

-Cloud : cheveux trop plats… Miranda : pas assez de fard…

Après un quart d'heure, l'armée de mannequins était fin prête.

-Kanda : parfait !

Kanda grogna.

Il était trop à l'étroit dans ce stupide pantalon de cuir (nda: de cuiiiiir vous voyez il est en cuiiiir).

On aurait dit que le but premier de Komui était de le priver de descendance.

-Lenalee : parfaitissime !

Reever leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le Chinois couver sa sœur du regard, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kanda voulut s'éloigner pour boire un verre d'eau avant le début de la séance de torture.

Il avait l'habitude de marcher à grands pas, mais ce stupide pantalon trop serrant l'empêchait de bouger.

-Mais qui m'a fait un pantalon aussi pourri ? Grmbltch !

-C'est Komui, tu le sais bien, dit Reever en donnant un verre d'eau au Japonais.

-Je vais le tuer ! Cet accoutrement est ridicule.

-Tu as échappé aux bas résilles, pourtant.

-Ce type est fou ! lâcha Kanda en allant vers le podium.

Ça allait être son tour de défiler comme une dinde sous les flashes et les projecteurs aveuglants.

* * *

Il est... hm. Très court ^^"""

Mais bon.

C'est une intro^^"""

Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant, promis! Ici, je plante le décor. Next chapter: Quand Lavi rencontre Kanda!

Ahlala personne me laissera de reviews sur un chapitre aussi court TT


	2. Où Lavi rencontre une panthère noire

Waouh, je m'attendais pas à tant de reviews en si pe de temps, pour un si petit chapitre! Merci à toutes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^

Merci à toutes^^ Ah, oui, et il faut que je réponde à la question de **Flore**! Un book, c'est en fait un album dans lequel on met les photos d'un mannequin, dans différentes postures, pour pouvoir le montrer à un photographe, un publicitaire, un couturier avant qu'il décide si oui ou non il accepte le mannequin. C'est en quelque sortes une espèce de CV de mannequin... (je croyais l'avoir expliqué, désolée^^) Eh bon, dans un book, t'as les photos innocentes et les photos en maillot de bain ou en dessous à dentelles (ce qui explique pourquoi Bak et Allen courent après le précieux book^^)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien qu'il soit tout aussi court que le premier (en fait ils sont tous courts =.=)

**Chapitre 2 : où Lavi rencontre une panthère noire**

_11 février, salle des défilés_

Lavi changea la batterie de son appareil.

Il venait de mitrailler les mannequins du Comte.

Conclusion : Jasdavid : ridicules Road : minuscule Tyki Mikk : magnificule (nda : bah oui, Lavi aime les rimes).

-Alors, les suivants… Komui Lee… connais pas.

Il photographia le premier mannequin.

-Depuis quand ils recrutent les nains dans les agences de mannequins ? souffla-t-il en voyant le petit gamin aux cheveux blancs.

Le second était très grand et portait des cheveux roux et longs, avec un chapeau noir à large bord.

Ensuite défila une femme aux cheveux bruns et à la peau pâle. Elle avait une démarche peu assurée et fut à deux doigts de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans le bas de sa robe.

Lavi photographiait tout en se demandant quand tout cela prendrait fin et quand il pourrait enfin faire un safari pour voir des panthères noires de près.

En parlant de panthère noire…

-Bordel c'est qui ce dieu ? murmura Lavi en voyant monter sur le podium un homme grand et mince, dont les cheveux noirs brillaient d'un reflet bleu sous les projecteurs.

Il portait un pantalon de cuir qui lui donnait une démarche féline, tout en soulignant délicieusement ses formes, et une ample chemise blanche et légèrement transparente à travers laquelle Lavi put déceler quelques tatouages sombres. Une fine cravate noire nouée lâchement balançait au rythme de ses pas.

Ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en une étrange queue haute ses cheveux formaient en fait une boucle au sommet de sa tête, comme un chignon, avant de tomber en cascade dans son dos. De plus, une mèche avait été tournicotée de façon à s'ébouriffer à la base du chignon susmentionné. Il avait une épaisse frange et deux mèches encadraient son visage ovale.

Le mannequin avança jusqu'au bout du podium, s'arrêta, jeta un regard flamboyant sur l'ensemble des spectateurs, puis esquissa un mouvement pour retourner d'où il était venu…

Mais il stoppa son geste et continua de fixer un point dans l'assemblée, puis ferma les yeux et s'éloigna d'une démarche un peu moins assurée.

Lavi resta bouche bée.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait capté le regard bleu nuit de la « panthère ».

Et ça le laissait sans voix.

OoOoO

_11 février, coulisses du podium, podium_

-Allez, Kanda, c'est à toi !

-Oui oui c'est bon j'arrive.

Kanda monta sur le podium et marcha à pas lents.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Komui faire de grands mouvements pour attirer son attention, les sourcils froncés.

Le Japonais se déhancha comme on lui avait appris à le faire et vit les sourcils de Komui se défroncer.

Kanda se trouvait tout bonnement ridicule, déambulant sur une estrade entourée de projos aveuglants, habillé de vêtements prodigieusement inconfortables, portant des souliers stupides avec des talons claquant trop fort, se déhanchant dangereusement, risquant à chaque pas de se casser la figure en direct live, les cheveux peignés n'importe comment.

« Bordel chuis pas une nana, moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je suis en train de ruiner lamentablement mon honneur. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si je faisais hara-kiri devant tous ces journalistes ? »

Arrivé au bout du podium, Kanda s'arrêta pour reposer ses pieds endoloris.

Il prit la pose, les mains sur les hanches, et jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble du public.

Il était hors de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir (et à assassiner Komui), il capta un regard qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part.

Un unique œil vert scintillant.

Il s'y accrocha désespérément, en essayant de se souvenir où il avait déjà vu ce regard.

Ça y est, il le replaçait.

« Merde »

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna.

OoOoO

_11 février, coulisses du podium, couloir des loges_

-Que quelqu'un me retire ces horreurs ! hurla Kanda en tirant sur sa chaussure droite.

Reever aida Kanda à ôter les chaussures, puis le Japonais disparut dans sa loge où il se tortilla pour retirer son pantalon.

-Un succès ! s'extasia Komui en revenant dans les coulisses.

Il venait d'aller lui aussi sur le podium pour se faire applaudir par tous les journalistes.

Il rayonnait littéralement (nda : en fait, non. C'est juste un projo qui est braqué dans son dos et qui l'auréole de lumière^^).

-Kanda, tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

-Ouais, ben donnez-moi mon fric, je me tire d'ici avant qu'on apprenne que j'ai joué les tapettes en me trémoussant dans des horribles fringues en cuir et des chaussures à talons, dessinées par un cinglé à béret qui se prend pour la reine du monde, grogna Kanda en réapparaissant.

Komui resta bouche bée.

Reever se demanda si c'était à cause du « tapette », du « horribles fringues » ou du « reine du monde ».

-Je suis pas cinglé ! dit Komui d'une voix suraiguë. Reever, dites-lui que je ne suis pas cinglé !

-Komui-san, c'est pas pour vous faire de la peine, mais il a sous-entendu que votre sexe était incertain. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de s'inquiéter de si vous êtes cinglé ou non.

-Yuu-chan, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ta présence ! Si tu t'en vas, ma carrière est à l'eau !

-Mais ne le suppliez pas ! ragea Reever en essayant de relever Komui qui se traînait aux pieds du Japonais.

-Je te permettrai même d'épouser Lenalee !

Reever songea qu'il était vraiment désespéré pour mettre en jeu la pseudo pureté de sa sœur.

-Rien à foutre de cette pouffe.

Komui bascula en arrière dans les bras de Reever.

-Il est évanoui ! s'exclama l'Australien.

-Mon fric ! insista Kanda en tapant du pied.

-Ecoute, Kanda, si tu restes pour… mettons un an, ça fait six défilés (nda : en fait j'en ai pas la moindre idée de combien on fait de défilés par an). Tu es le préféré des journalistes, c'est évident. Si tu restes et que tu fais encore _six _défilés, on aura fait assez de bénéfices pour te donner les milliers promis. Ici, on n'en a pas assez pour te donner cent dollars, tenta d'expliquer Reever.

-Cent dollars ? Vous n'avez même pas cent dollars ?

-Kanda, reste. Tu es indéniablement l'un des plus beaux mannequins qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu accroches le regard, quand tu es sur le podium. Tu pourrais gagner des millions ainsi. Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fous.

-Mouais, je reste. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je porte du cuir.

-Et fais un effort pour ne plus insulter Lenalee. Komui n'y survivrait pas.

Reever éclata d'un petit rire nerveux en regardant le Chinois inconscient, encore dans ses bras.

-De plus, je sais bien que lui s'en fout plus ou moins qu'on l'insulte, mais il y a des choses que je ne laisserai pas passer.

Kanda s'éloigna en grommelant.

OoOoO

_11 février, appartement de Lavi_

Lavi rentra chez lui, tout penaud.

Il avait passé une heure à essayer de savoir le nom de la « panthère » ou du moins à essayer de trouver sa loge.

Mais on ne le laissa pas l'approcher et il ne le revit pas de la soirée.

Il aurait donné cher pour voir de près cette apparition divine.

Lavi prit une douche, puis regarda toutes les photos qu'il avait prises pour sélectionner les meilleures.

Il en garda une petite dizaine rien que pour lui, qu'il imprima et punaisa au-dessus de son lit, entre les filles en bikini découpées des magazines et les images d'animaux sauvages.

Dix panthères aux longs cheveux bleutés, aux pantalons de cuir, aux yeux noirs…

-Aaah… vivement le prochain défilé de ce cinglé de Komui Lee…

OoOoO

_12 février, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais ça a fonctionné, dit Komui en regardant Kanda qui sortait après avoir signé un contrat d'un an.

-Oh, trois fois rien, souffla Reever en classant divers croquis.

-Juste dommage qu'il ne veuille plus porter de cuir, j'avais une nouvelle idée…

-Commencez déjà à préparer pour le prochain défilé. Comme c'est parti, les gens n'accepteront aucune faiblesse de votre part.

-Aucune faiblesse, répéta Komui, rêveur.

-Hm, regardez, cet ensemble était pas mal réussi, on pourrait le modifier un peu pour qu'il aille à Kanda, dit Reever en sortant un dessin.

-Pas mal réussi… murmura Komui, de plus en plus dans le vague.

-Euh… vous allez bien ?

-Aller bien…

-Komui-san ?

-J'ai une idée ! On pourrait faire une ligne complète en noir et bleu marine, rien que pour Kanda, avec les fleurs, là…

-Des fleurs ? Sur Kanda ?

-Mais si, la fleur qu'il a tatoué sur son omoplate…

-Ah, le lotus.

-Ouiiii ! Ça s'appellerait Ren, ou un truc du style, ce serait très japonais, style des kimonos modernisés… ouiiii ! Parfait ! Ce serait idéal pour Kanda ! Avec des tas de kanji… Et on ferait un pendant féminin, on habillerait Lenalee en… en…

Son regard s'emplit d'étoiles et de larmes d'émotion.

-Ma Lenalee serait splendide en geisha ! Ooooh que je suis génial !

Il attrapa un crayon et enchaîna les croquis.

-Komui-san, vous me faites peur, là.

-Reever, si je réussis mon coup, on va gagner des millions ! On va être célèbres ! Et ma Lenalee sera habillée en geisha !

-Komui-san, calmez-vous.

-C'est hors de question, j'ai eu la meilleure idée du siècle ! Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Servez-moi un café, trouvez-moi des couturiers japonais, ordonnez à la maquilleuse d'apprendre à maquiller une geisha, achetez des kilomètres de soie, dites au coiffeur de préparer ses teintures noires et appelez Kanda, il me le faut en chair et en os…

Reever leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de se rappeler le premier truc de la liste.

-Oh, et à ce propos, pour votre augmentation, j'accepte.

-Quoi ? J'ai jamais demandé d'augmentation !

-C'est pour avoir réussi à retenir Kanda. Et pour m'avoir défendu.

Reever se demanda comment il savait qu'il l'avait défendu, puisqu'il était évanoui, puis conclut que ce devait être Allen ou Lenalee qui était dans les parages pendant l'altercation qui lui en avait parlé.

OoOoO

_12 février, appartement de Lavi, hôpital_

Lavi se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage parfait d'un japonais aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Hello la panthère ! chantonna-t-il en caressant du bout du doigt la photographie.

Il se leva et s'habilla.

Il avait congé, il en profita pour aller voir Michael à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour Michael… dit-il d'une voix joyeuse en entrant dans la chambre de son ancien amant.

Michael ne lui répondit pas, comme d'habitude.

Il regardait le plafond sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude.

Des tuyaux sortaient de ses bras, et Lavi n'aurait plus su dire si le nombre avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il était relié à une assistance respiratoire, parce que même le plus insignifiant mouvement de diaphragme lui était impossible.

Le regard de Michael était vide, comme toujours.

Ses yeux bleus si brillants autrefois étaient éteints et ternes.

-Bah tu vois je voulais aller en safari, pour prendre des photos de lions et de rhinocéros, tu te souviens, c'était ton rêve. Mais l'autre rédac' chef m'a envoyé à un défilé et j'ai photographié une panthère. Trop beau, vraiment. Il t'aurait plu.

Lavi se tut.

Il oubliait tout le temps que Michael ne saurait jamais lui répondre.

Un an, déjà.

-Putain, un an…

Il avait été dans le coma pendant huit mois et quand il en était enfin sorti, c'était sous forme de légume.

Depuis quatre mois, Lavi attendait désespérément que son état s'améliore.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir.

OoOoO

_10 mars, rédaction d'un magazine_

Lavi supplia presque son rédacteur en chef pour pouvoir photographier le défilé suivant de Komui Lee.

-Que nous vaut ce retournement de situation ?

-Hum, hum… je trouve le… la… hm, le style de Lee très… hum… intéressant, artistiquement parlant… très moderne et… hm… original… il transcende le courant actuel de par sa… spécificité… et son sens du… de la…

-Mouais. Je vois le genre. Bon, d'accord. Je n'ai personne d'autre pour couvrir l'événement.

Lavi acquiesça et voulut sortir.

-Euh… m'sieur…

-Quoi ? grommela le panda.

-Si… si quelqu'un que vous aimez était devenu un… un légume… vous le feriez euthanasier ?... euh, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

-J'ai appris pour votre ami… je ne peux pas décider pour vous, mais moi… je ne supporterais pas de le voir comme ça.

-Hm. Merci.

* * *

Et voilà! Le angst commence, mes chères lectrices^^  
Pour Michael, j'ai été obligée de créer un OC, parce que personne n'aurait pu faire l'affaire dans dgm... à part Alma... tiens, c'est vrai... mais il aurait fallu que ce soit l'ex de Kanda, et donc tout serait inversé... de toute façon, j'ai écrit cette fic avant même que quiconque ait connaissance de l'existence d'Alma, donc... (ça date de l'été passé xP)

Enfin bon^^ ça vous plaît toujours autant?


	3. Où Komui voit sa carrière, etc

Ohayo mina! Waii je sais que je vous avais dit que je revenais dans dix jours... il y a quinze jours =.=""  
Je suis impardonnable^^ Mais je suis partie en vacances plus longtemps que je ne le croyais...  
Enfin bon, je vais pas m'embourber dans des explications qui vont juste vous prouver que je suis une sombre crétine, une débile profonde, une handicapée incurable, etc. et qu'Alzeihmer me déteste déjà.

Merci à toutes^^ (waouh les longues reviews j'adore trop! Merci Sushi, Kamazu et ma blonde préférée (oui c'est de toi que je parle Naru^^))

Malheureusement, je ne compte pas me documenter sur la mode, et ça peut paraître un peu con de ne pas vouloir améliorer mon texte, mais c'est pour la même raison qui m'a poussée à détester le lemon de "Amnesic Obsession": ça fait juste trop longtemps que j'ai bouclé ça. Et je me sens nulle de pas chercher à faire du "parfait", mais je suis plus dans le mood, et mon style n'est plus vraiment le même, et si je rajoute des trucs à gauche à droite, je vais devoir modifier l'ensemble pour que ça colle bien, et je vais tout changer. Pour les lecteurs, ça changera peut-être rien, mais je connais l'original, et la version améliorée va me sembler être une sorte de Frankenstein... plein de morceaux pas assortis cousus ensemble XDD Bon, je _pourrais_ éventuellement envisager de refaire le tout plus tard, une seconde version réécrite. Mais je crois que ce serait un peu une perte de temps. Le décor est très secondaire, parce que finalement le principal de l'intrigue n'a rien à voir avec la mode...

Tout ça pour dire: j'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer malgré tout, cette fic est l'une des premières "angst" que j'ai écrites (même si d'autres ont été postées entretemps... euh... "Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux" a été faite avant, mais pour moi c'est plus du "drama" que du "angst") et elle me semble un peu... approximative? Enfin bref: je vous adore^^

**Chapitre 3 : où Komui voit sa carrière prendre son envol et où Kanda voit son passé lui retomber dessus**

_10 mars, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Yuu-chan, si je n'avais pas déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, je te demanderais en mariage right now.

Kanda fusilla Komui du regard avant de se débarrasser d'un geste souple de l'ébauche de kimono qu'il portait.

-Magnifique, continua le Chinois en récupérant le vêtement et en épinglant quelques plis.

Reever acquiesça, remerciant mentalement n'importe quel dieu au hasard. Il n'était désormais plus la cible des stupidités de Komui.

-Reeeeever-chaaan ! Tu allais me laisser mourir de soif, mon amour ?

Reever fit une grimace et blasphéma intérieurement tout le panthéon.

-De un je m'appelle Reever, de deux, je ne me rappelle plus quand je vous ai autorisé à me tutoyer, de trois, votre tasse est pleine, de quatre je me dois de vous rappeler que je suis actuellement marié.

-Quel dommage, soupira Komui en souriant dans sa tasse.

-Travaillez au lieu de débiter des âneries.

-Mais je ne fais que travailler ! Je suis épuisé !

Reever secoua la tête en regardant les esquisses éparpillées au sol.

-Dites, je savais que vous étiez grave, mais de là à faire une robe de mariée pour Krory… je ne pense pas qu'il va apprécier. Et c'est quoi, ça ? Vous avez fumé quoi avant d'imaginer Miranda en Lara Croft ?

-Des moments d'égarement, sans doute, murmura Komui en passant un fil dans le chas d'une aiguille.

-Fameux égare…

Reever émit un gargouillis bizarre en reconnaissant Cross.

-J… Jack Sparrow ? Vous avez vraiment fait Cross en Jack Sparrow ?

-Ouiiiii ! J'ai regardé Pirates des Caraïbes avec des copines – qui passent leur temps à m'appeler sama – et j'ai eu cette idée !

-Vous êtes malade. Et vos copines encore plus (nda : on assume, hein oui Naru qu'on assume ! On est des malades et fières de l'être ! XD).

Reever voulut prendre un autre dessin, mais Komui bloqua sa main et ramassa toutes ses esquisses, avant d'en prendre une, de la plier en quatre et de la ranger dans sa poche.

OoOoO

_11 mars, appartement de Kanda_

Kanda étira sa longue carcasse et décrocha son téléphone qui s'égosillait depuis une minute.

-Quoi ?... hm… non… comment ça je peux pas ?... je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde, pauvre tache !... Je t'ai dit que j'étais plus dans le circuit… Rien à foutre… Ouais ben tu lui diras que c'est fini, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de me faire du fric sans me fatiguer… « Faire le trottoir » ? Bordel, tu me redis encore ça et je te démonte la tête, enflure !... Ouais ben ouvre les journaux et tu verras que je suis en passe de me faire des millions, alors ferme-la… Tapette toi-même, connard… Je te dis que c'est hors de question !... ça fait un an que tu m'appelles pour me relancer tous les deux jours, tu vas finir par me lâcher, oui ?... Mais je t'emmerde, va te trouver un autre gamin qui a besoin de fric, moi je vais bien. Ouais c'est ça, je les attends toujours tes gorilles qui étaient censés me lyncher. Ouais, salut, je te reverrai en enfer, salaud.

Il raccrocha en fulminant.

Un an.

Ça faisait un an qu'il avait arrêté ses conneries, mais ces abrutis n'en avaient rien à foutre.

Kanda ouvrit sa garde-robe, vira ses chaussures, enleva la planche de fond du meuble et sortit un fusil.

Il le brandit, mettant en joue un ennemi imaginaire.

Un geste qu'il faisait souvent, 525 600 minutes auparavant.

Mais là, là ça faisait un an, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, presque à la minute près…

Et ce geste lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il rangea son arme et regarda les coupures de journaux qu'il avait punaisées au mur, un an auparavant, pour se remémorer chaque jour sa cruauté, sa stupidité, sa monstruosité.

« Un jeune homme de dix-neuf a été touché d'une balle à la tête la nuit passée. Il était chez un ami proche lors des faits. Un sniper, posté dans un arbre dans la rue, aurait tiré à travers la vitre close.

On lui a ôté la balle et le pauvre garçon est aujourd'hui dans le coma. On ne connaît pas l'agresseur mais la police le recherche activement. Le proche qui était présent lors des coups de feu a témoigné mais dit ne pas être en mesure de reconnaître le criminel, car celui-ci portait un masque et se tenait dans l'ombre. Ce proche en question a lui aussi été touché par balles, mais au niveau du ventre. Ses reins ont été éclatés et il est actuellement en attente d'un donneur. De plus, son visage a été blessé par des éclats de verre provenant de la vitre à travers laquelle le criminel a tiré. »

-Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? murmura Kanda en se recroquevillant dans son lit.

Il se souviendrait toujours des cris horribles de celui qu'il avait blessé à la tête.

Et des insultes de l'autre qui s'était jeté devant lui pour recevoir les autres balles qui lui étaient destinées.

Qui, malgré son bassin réduit en miettes, continuait de l'insulter, de lui jurer qu'il le retrouverait pour le tuer…

Qui, si son ami n'était pas sur le point de se vider de sa cervelle, se serait jeté droit sur lui pour l'étrangler de toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient.

OoOoO

_12 mars, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Un sabre. C'est tout à fait l'arme qui te correspond, décréta Komui. C'est froid, métallique. Cruel. C'est une arme pour le combat rapproché. Je te vois mal avec un arc, par exemple. Tu n'es pas du genre à te battre de loin.

Kanda ricana.

Ce type était complètement à côté de la plaque, il suffisait d'ouvrir sa garde-robe et d'ôter la planche de fond du meuble pour constater que Kanda était plus un sniper qu'un épéiste.

Mais il laissa l'autre parler – il n'allait pas lui dire qu'un an auparavant il avait buté par balle un pauvre type qui ne lui avait rien fait.

-Reever-chan, notez. Kanda : un katana. Long. Alors, Cross… quel genre d'arme nippone te conviendrait ?

Komui était en train de s'occuper des accessoires pour son défilé suivant.

-Je. M'appelle. Reever, grommela l'Australien en griffonnant « Kanda » et « katana » dans son calepin – entre une note lui rappelant d'acheter trois kilomètres de soie noire et une autre disant « tuer Komui de la façon la plus cruelle possible. Demander aide à Kanda ».

-Mais oui, mais oui, Reever-CHAN.

-Ne vous plaignez pas si un de ces quatre ma femme vient vous castrer.

-Quelle cruauté ! dit Komui d'une voix faussement blessée, mais en esquissant inconsciemment un mouvement de la jambe visant à protéger les parties menacées.

-Je vais le tuer et me faire engager par Yves Saint Laurent.

-Ça fait deux fois que vous me sortez des noms de créateurs de mode visiblement destinés à me faire peur – hiii quelle frayeur – mais je constate que vous êtes toujours à mon service. Dépendance ou masochisme ?

-Sans doute les deux, grogna Reever en se demandant pourquoi effectivement il n'avait toujours pas démissionné.

Komui sourit d'un air satisfait en cherchant un éventail adapté au kimono de sa petite sœur.

OoOoO

_12 mars, hôpital_

-Son état ne s'améliorera plus. Il restera comme ça jusqu'à sa mort. Désolé.

Lavi regarda le docteur d'un air morne.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé, mais le roux ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Il… souffre ?

-C'est difficile à dire, mais on dirait que non.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à attendre ?

-Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant longtemps. Les lésions sont irréversibles.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, murmura Lavi.

-Ses parents veulent le… hm, le débrancher, mais ils voulaient quand même… vous laisser le choix.

-Le choix pour quoi ? Je n'ai plus grand-chose à voir avec lui, je venais de le quitter quand… c'est arrivé. Je n'ai aucun avis à donner.

-Désolé, répéta le médecin.

-Putain, il avait dix-neuf ans.

-Désolé, vraiment…

-Il voulait voir des lions et des éléphants. En vrai, pas dans les zoos. Il voulait voyager, et là… là il est dans un lit, il bouge autant qu'une pierre bloquée dans la boue, il parle moins qu'une plante et il pense à peine plus qu'un arbre mort, alors… allez-y, tuez-le, puisque visiblement ça n'a servi à rien que je le protège.

-Désolé.

-Y a pas à être désolé, c'était pas vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état. Bonne journée.

OoOoO

_13 mars, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Vous êtes content ? Ma femme vient de demander le divorce, grommela Reever.

Komui haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans son béret.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

-Pour rien, en fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, lâcha Reever en posant son sac sur son bureau. Elle est partie avec cet autre type, que je sais plus qui c'est.

-Oh. Désolé.

-Au moins, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit niveau castration.

-Je rêve ou vous venez de faire de l'humour alors que votre femme a demandé le divorce ?

-Disons que tant qu'à donner dans le registre japonais, j'ai un peu abusé de saké (nda : ouais, je sais, Reever-chan n'aime pas l'alcool… mais je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! Non mais !)

-Il paraît que le coca c'est bon contre les gueules de bois. Encore que j'en sais rien, je ne bois jamais.

-Disons plutôt que vous êtes naturellement bourré des chaussons au béret.

-Oh, encore de l'humour !

-Seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas partie, elle m'a viré. Et j'ai pas tellement envie de passer mes nuits hivernales dans ma voiture. Je peux squatter les locaux pendant la nuit ?

-Mais ouiii, bien sûûûûr, allongé bien confortablement entre un classeur, un appareil photo, un rouleau de tissu et une boule d'épingles, quelle bonne idééée !

-Merci, vive la solidarité entre mecs, grommela Reever en prenant mentalement ses prédispositions pour faire en sorte que sa voiture soit plus accueillante.

-Je suis pas un mec, je suis la reine du monde, rappela Komui dans un sourire. J'ai une chambre d'amis.

-Merci Votre Majesté ! se moqua Reever en se servant un verre de coca cola.

-De rien. Et allez vous laver les dents, vous empestez l'alcool ! s'exclama Komui en fronçant le nez.

OoOoO

_13 mars, atelier de Komui Lee_

Kanda sursauta quand la pointe acérée d'une épingle s'enfonça dans sa cuisse.

-Mais vous pouvez pas faire gaffe, pauvre cinglé ? grommela-t-il à l'attention de Komui, qui cousait ensemble deux pans du kimono du Japonais.

Reever releva la tête de l'esquisse qu'il corrigeait et fusilla le Japonais du regard.

-Avec cha, on va chûrement churpacher le Comte et ches chtupides Jajdavid, dit Komui, dont l'élocution était gênée par la présence d'épingles dans sa bouche.

-Sûrement, oui, répéta Reever en hachurant une partie de son croquis.

-C'est quand le défilé ? demanda Kanda d'une voix morne.

-Un mois.

OoOoO

_13 mars, cimetière_

Lavi regarda le cercueil de bois clair descendre doucement dans le trou creusé par les fossoyeurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était encore triste.

Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, la nuit où Michael avait eu son dernier instant de lucidité.

Et il n'avait plus qu'un grand vide à la place du ventre.

OoOoO

_13 mars, appartement de Komui_

-La cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, mon bureau – c'est privé –, la chambre de Lenalee, ma chambre – privé aussi –, la chambre d'amis, la bibliothèque, la buanderie… dit Komui en montrant diverses portes de son appartement.

-Euh… c'est laquelle déjà, ma chambre ? demanda Reever d'une voix hésitante.

-Ici, dit Komui d'une voix douce en ouvrant une porte.

L'Australien entra et posa ses affaires sur le lit.

-Merci. Vous étiez pas obligé de… mais je vais trouver un appartement, ça, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oui, oui… dit rêveusement Komui en allant vers le salon.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

-Faites comme chez vous, mais n'entrez pas dans mon bureau.

-D'accord.

Reever repensa au conte de Barbe Bleue, puis haussa les épaules et rangea ses chemises dans la garde-robe.

OoOoO

_15 avril, salle de défilé_

Lavi arma son appareil.

Il était prêt à faire au moins trois mille clichés de sa « panthère ».

En plus, il avait réussi à se placer juste au pied du podium, à trente centimètres de l'endroit où les mannequins s'arrêtaient avant de faire demi-tour.

L'emplacement idéal.

OoOoO

_15 avril, coulisses du podium_

-Au moins, c'est pas des talons hauts, marmonna Kanda en regardant les sandales que lui tendait Reever.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de râler.

-Mais si l'autre fou dangereux n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de me faire porter du cuir la fois passée, je serais peut-être de meilleure humeur.

-« Fou dangereux » ? répéta Reever d'une voix glaciale.

-Reever-chan, je trouve très attachante cette nouvelle manie que tu as de prendre ma défense, mais je survivrai aux insultes de ce genre.

-Mais je m'appelle Reever ! Et vous n'avez toujours pas l'autorisation de me tutoyer !

-Où ai-je mis Mugen ? éluda Komui.

-Mugen ?

-Ouiii, le sabre que j'ai fait spécialement pour Kanda. Je l'ai un peu… personnalisé.

Kanda regarda d'un œil horrifié les délicates pierreries qui décoraient la poignée et le fourreau du sabre que Komui venait de retrouver.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre katana ?

-Il est beau, non ? Bon, habille-toi, tu passes dans une demi-heure. Au fait, comment ça avance avec ma geisha ?

-Vous parlez de Lenalee ?

-Evidemment. Ah ! La voilà ! Merveilleuse !

La pauvre Chinoise était en train de se faire torturer – pardon, coiffer – par une Japonaise spécialisée dans l'habillement et la coiffure des geishas.

-Magnifique, conclut Komui en reportant son attention sur Allen, qui était vêtu d'un fin kimono argenté, et dont les cheveux avaient été teints en noir pour l'occasion.

Les mannequins se mirent en rang et Komui fit les dernières vérifications.

-Ça va être grandiose, dit-il simplement en joignant les mains, un sourire triomphant s'épanouissant sur son visage.

OoOoO

_15 avril, podium_

Kanda marchait d'un pas calme et mesuré. Les déhanchements lui venaient naturellement, bizarrement. Comme s'il avait été mannequin toute sa vie.

Arrivé au bout du podium, il posa la main sur la garde de Mugen et prit la pose – bien qu'il trouvât cela complètement stupide.

Là, à trente centimètre de ses pieds, ce type était encore là, avec son œil émeraude si merveilleux…

Kanda déglutit péniblement.

Le regard du roux était si… tendre.

Alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Kanda ferma douloureusement les yeux en se remémorant mot pour mot le texte de la coupure de journal, comme pour ne jamais oublier l'horreur qu'il avait commise.

Il fit volte-face et retourna vers les coulisses.

OoOoO

_15 avril, podium_

Lavi resta bouche bée devant l'apparition de la « panthère ».

Il était… parfait.

-'tain, il serait temps que je sache son nom…

« Panthère », c'était quand même moyen comme surnom. Surtout pour un homme.

Il remarqua alors une porte sur le côté du podium.

Elle menait sûrement aux coulisses…

Et de là, il lui suffirait de trouver la loge du magnifique Japonais…

-Hm… tant pis pour les photos… murmura Lavi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Des ptites reviews?

Je trouve que ça avance bien, cette fic... Reever est divorcé, il est chez Komui, donc le KomuiReever est en bonne voie... Lavi est décidé à connaître Kanda... moui moui ça avance^^ (mais vu que je suis sadique, ça va pas se passer aussi facilement mouahahaha)

Allez, rendez-vous dans cinq reviews XDD


	4. Où Lavi va à la chasse à la panthère

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit "à dans 5 reviews"... j'ai dépassé les 5, je sais TT  
Et j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, je sais TT  
Mais j'ai une excuse: j'avais une fic anniversaire à gérer! En plus, j'ai dû la couper en cinq chapitres, et j'ai pas fini ni de la poster, ni même de l'écrire... donc je risque d'être une auteure indigne pour encore quelques jours TT  
Mais je vous adore quand même mes petites lectrices, ne me haïssez pas pour si peu TT

Je voulais juste préciser que le "je suis la reine du monde" de Komui n'était pas un quelconque coming-out comme quoi il serait crossgender ou quoi que ce soit du genre (mais il est très viril mon Komui!), c'est juste une reprise ironique de l'insulte que Kanda lui a sortie au chap' précédent (ça fait longtemps, vous avez peut-être oublié TT)  
On m'a dit plusieurs fois que Would you love me if...? ressemble beaucoup à Amnesic Obsession. C'est totalement involontaire! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire des trucs différents à chaque fois, varier les scénarios et tout et tout... mais Would you love me a été écrit dans la foulée de Obsession, et donc y a des trucs qui restent un peu... J'espère que ce détail ne rebutera personne, et que personne n'ira s'imaginer que j'écris toujours les mêmes trucs, parce que je fais des efforts... (enfin, pas des efforts surhumains, mais des efforts quand même)

Bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre 4 : où Lavi va à la chasse à la panthère**

_15 avril, coulisses du podium, loge de Kanda_

Kanda jeta son kimono au sol et se précipita vers le lavabo de sa loge pour retirer tout le maquillage dont on l'avait tartiné.

Une fois de plus, ç'avait été un succès.

Trois coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses rêveries.

-Quoi ?

-Kanda ? Y a un type qui te demande, dit Reever.

-Un type ?

Kanda repensa à cet abruti qui le relançait tous les deux jours et qui lui avait promis deux genoux pétés si il ne répondait pas par l'affirmative à ses propositions.

Mine de rien, il tenait à ses rotules.

C'était pratique pour marcher.

-C'est qui ?

-Chais pas, un photographe.

-Grmbl j'arrive.

Kanda enfila une chemise, un pantalon et des bottes avant de sortir de sa loge.

Il suivit Reever qui le conduisit vers le photographe en question.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lavi Bookman, je me demandais si je pouvais prendre des photos de vous… en dehors des défilés. Je veux dire : au naturel.

Le roux lui adressait encore un de ces regards à la fois tendre et brûlant et Kanda se sentit pâlir.

-Je… hm… une… autre fois… peut-être…

-Oh, d'accord… je suis libre, euh… mardi prochain, à seize heures. Ça vous va ?

-Non. En fait je ne veux pas faire de photos, grogna Kanda en reprenant contenance.

Il retourna vers sa loge, claqua la porte, et disparut de la vue de Lavi.

-Désolé, fit Reever en haussant les épaules. Kanda a un caractère… spécial.

-Kanda, vous avez dit ?

-Oui, Yuu Kanda. C'est son nom.

-« Yuu ». Mignon, dit simplement Lavi en s'éclipsant.

Reever haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers Komui qui était assis dans un coin, un carnet à dessin sur les genoux, dessinant rêveusement depuis quelques heures déjà.

-Déjà une nouvelle idée pour le prochain défilé ? dit Reever en attrapant le carnet afin d'y jeter un œil.

Komui le lui arracha des mains et le fourra dans sa poche.

-Non, je dessine simplement pour passer le temps, dit-il en souriant d'un air innocent. Euh… vous ne savez pas où se trouve la machine à café ?

OoOoO

_15 avril, loge de Kanda_

Kanda s'effondra sur le divan de cuir rouge (« qui m'a fait un divan aussi affreux ? ») de sa loge. Il sentait venir une crise.

Il avait mal, horriblement mal à la poitrine, comme si sa cage thoracique se brisait.

Il serra les bras autour de son corps, comme si ça avait pu le protéger.

Il avait tué, des dizaines de fois, des dizaines de gens…

C'en était trop…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur et un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Kanda se pelotonna sur lui-même, comme pour se défendre d'une attaque extérieure.

Mais la menace venait de lui-même, du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Un an.

Un an qu'il avait ces crises d'angoisse à répétition, un an que ces abrutis l'appelaient en lui disant de reprendre son flingue et de tuer plus, toujours plus, un an qu'il s'entendait dire tous les deux jours qu'il allait se faire exploser la gueule par il ne savait pas qui…

Un an.

Un an plus tôt, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Un mort de trop, simplement.

Mais maintenant il voyait par ses yeux irrémédiablement ouverts un charnier hideux, des mourants se tordant de douleur, des corps désarticulés hurlant à la mort…

Il voyait sa vie, ce qu'il avait été, les horreurs qu'il avait commises.

Il ne méritait absolument pas qu'on l'aime.

Surtout pas _lui_, ce type roux…

OoOoO

_17 mai, appartement de Komui_

-Un biscuit salé ? proposa Komui en tendant un petit bol à Reever, par-dessus la table de son salon.

-Merci… Où est Lenalee ?

-Dans la cuisine. Elle prépare le souper.

-Aaah, je comprends, maintenant. En fait si vous surprotégez Lenalee, c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes incapable de vous faire à manger !

Komui fit un petit sourire innocent en versant de l'eau dans son verre.

-Quelle basse opinion vous avez de moi, Reever-chan.

-Y a des raisons, marmonna Reever en râlant mentalement contre son stupide surnom.

-On fera comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

-Mais je vous porte très haut dans mon estime… quand vous êtes un tant soit peu sérieux et professionnel.

-C'est bizarre, je suis sûr qu'il y a un compliment quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à voir où…

OoOoO

_18 mai, appartement de Kanda_

Kanda regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, tentant de fuir la crise venante.

Son regard fut attiré par une tache orange, en bas de son immeuble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là ?

OoOoO

_18 mai, dans la rue_

Lavi leva la tête vers l'immeuble devant lui.

-Quatrième étage… ah, coup de chance, il est à sa fenêtre…

OoOoO

_18 mai, appartement de Kanda_

-Non mais je rêve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce cinglé à me prendre en photo ?

OoOoO

_18 mai, dans la rue_

-Hm hm, très bon cliché, apprécia Lavi en baissant son appareil.

Il vit que la silhouette à la fenêtre du quatrième étage avait disparu et qu'elle avait subitement réapparut à deux centimètres devant lui.

-YuYuu !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire de me prendre en pho… D'où tu sors ce surnom débile ?

-Lavi Bookman, vous vous rappelez ? Le photographe. Ça fait un mois que je vous cherche, mais je vous ai enfin trouvé ! Je dois vous interviewer.

-Un photographe qui fait des interviews ?

-Je suis tout à fait capable de poser des questions et de prendre note des réponses, vous savez. Je suis né avec un cerveau, après tout.

-'pas d'humeur.

-Ooooh, s'il vous plaît, juste une petite minuscule nanométrique microscopique interview…

Kanda serra les dents.

-J'ai. Dit. Non.

-Cinq questions, trois photos et je vous fous la paix.

-Non !

-Deux photos.

-Non !

-Alleeez !

-Mais non !

-YuYuu…

-Tch. Cinq minutes, pas plus.

-Youpi !

Kanda retourna dans son appartement, suivi de près par Lavi.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Vous ne me proposez pas à boire ? Vous savez, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est un être humain civilisé.

-Je croyais que t'avais des questions à me poser.

-Ok. Question numéro 1 : nom, prénom.

-Tu les sais déjà, baka.

-Hm, hm. Question numéro 2 : vous êtes mannequin depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis janvier… ça fait cinq mois.

-Question numéro 3 : comment êtes-vous devenu mannequin ?

-Me suis fait enlever par deux cinglés.

-Euh… plus précisément ?

-Je sortais d'un restaurant, je me suis fait accoster par Chan et Wenham et voilà.

-Question numéro 4 : pourquoi vous êtes mannequin ?

-Pour le fric.

-D'accord. Super-classe. Cinquième question…

Une sonnerie retentit de la poche de Kanda.

Le Japonais décrocha.

-QUOI ? (nda : traduire « qui a commis l'ignoble crime de m'appeler alors que je suis déjà bien assez emmerdé par un lapin roux particulièrement pelant ? »)… hé, mais c'est que tu fais des progrès, petit con, t'as attendu trois jours au lieu de deux pour m'appeler ! Ça mériterait des félicitations si ça ne venait pas d'un emmerdeur tel que toi !... oooh merveille, je vais une fois de plus me faire exploser les genoux ! T'as même pas assez d'imagination pour me faire peur. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus…

Kanda pâlit.

-T… t'as pas à me juger. J'ai fait mes choix et je t'emmerde… Tu redis une fois que je suis un dégonflé et je viens en personne te pourrir la vie, compris ? vociféra Kanda en se levant violemment.

Il raccrocha, et resta longuement le regard dans le vide.

Son poing était si étroitement serré autour du portable que Lavi jura avoir vu l'écran se fendiller.

Kanda lança le gsm qui brisa la fenêtre et tomba quatre étages plus bas.

-K… Kanda-san ?

Le Japonais ferma les yeux et tomba au sol, à genoux, la main serrée sur le tissu de sa chemise, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sombrer, puis se releva lentement.

-Donne-moi deux secondes, je reviens… balbutia-t-il à l'attention de Lavi, qui le regardait d'un air horrifié.

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, prit des calmants et retourna dans le salon.

Lavi sortit son appareil photo, se leva lentement et prit quelques clichés.

-Asseyez-vous, pas besoin de me reconduire, je sais où est la porte, souffla-t-il au Japonais quand il eut fini.

-Je croyais que t'avais cinq questions à me poser.

-Ah. Euh. Oui. C'est quoi ton numéro ?

Kanda le lui donna machinalement.

-Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça, Lapin Débile ?

-J'aime assez bien les bruns ténébreux, dit Lavi en s'éclipsant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Kanda ne pensa même pas à se fâcher.

Les paroles de l'autre salaud lui tournaient dans la tête.

« C'est à cause de ce petit con que t'as dégommé l'année passée ? Au fait, il n'est pas mort tout de suite. On l'a débranché seulement il y a quelques semaines. Mais ça ne change rien. T'es juste un dégonflé. Si c'était pas le chef qui te voulait à tout prix, je ne voudrais jamais de toi comme tueur à gage à mon service. Un top model. Pitoyable. »

-Un an. Il est resté un an avant de crever. J'ai même pas été capable de le tuer correctement.

Car si il avait réussi à le tuer directement, l'autre n'aurait pas trop souffert…

Au lieu de ça, la seconde victime avait dû lui rendre visite pendant un an. Souffrir, espérer, pleurer, souffrir encore, désespérer, pleurer toujours, souffrir, souffrir, souffrir…

Kanda ne s'en trouva que plus détestable.

Il se demanda comment Lavi pouvait encore être sain d'esprit.

Lui aurait été complètement fou.

OoOoO

_19 mai, atelier de Komui Lee_

Reever raccrocha le téléphone.

-Allen ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, dit-il en se rendant compte que les absences d'Allen correspondaient toujours aux jours de congé de Lenalee. Il est…

Il remarqua que Komui ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

-Komui-san, je vous parle.

Le Chinois regardait rêveusement dans le vide, le nez dans sa tasse, un crayon tournant doucement entre ses doigts.

-Komui-san, vous allez bien ?

Komui sursauta, renversa du café sur sa table à dessin, secoua la tête et balbutia en rougissant :

-Tout va très bien…

Le comportement du Chinois – déjà très bizarre auparavant – semblait s'empirer de jour en jour.

-Donc je disais : Allen ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, il est malade.

-Bien, bien. Hum. Où… où est Kanda ? J'ai un patron à lui faire essayer.

-Je vais le chercher. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

-Mais oui.

-Non mais c'est parce que ça fait quand même trois heures que vous ne m'avez plus appelé Reever-chan, alors…

Komui haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa tasse.

OoOoO

_19 mai, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Vous faites exprès de tout le temps me perforer avec vos épingles où c'est simplement parce que vous êtes aussi stupide que votre béret est ridicule ?

-Oh, je vois que tu es d'humeur poétique, Kanda-kun ! s'extasia Komui en piquant une nouvelle épingle dans le bras du Japonais.

-Bon Dieu, si je ne m'étais pas juré de ne plus tabasser personne, je crois que vous seriez actuellement aux soins intensifs.

-De mieux en mieux. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de jurer de ne plus tabasser personne ?

-Si j'avais envie d'en parler, j'irais chez un psy. Sauf que vous, vous êtes couturier, alors cousez au lieu de me faire chier.

Reever se demanda pourquoi Kanda était d'aussi mauvaise humeur… enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'atelier.

-Komui-san, décrochez, ça me vrille les tympans, grommela Reever.

-Impossible, j'ai laissé mon portable chez moi. Kanda-kun ?

Le Japonais sortit son gsm – le nouveau, parce que l'ancien gisait toujours sur le trottoir au bas de son immeuble – de sa poche.

-Allô quoi ? grogna-t-il.

_-YuYuu ?_

-… Comment ce taré a eu mon numéro ?

_-C'est toi-même qui me l'as donné… _

-Tu as profité de ma crise pour m'extorquer mon numéro !

_-C'est toi qui as insisté pour avoir ta cinquième question._

-Bon, tu me veux quoi ?

_-Ben, quelle question ! Un rendez-vous, évidemment !_

-Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je suis pas dentiste.

_-Ha ha. Un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête, andouille._

-Je ne prends pas ce genre de rendez-vous et encore moins avec des cinglés qui profitent de mes crises pour abuser de ma – très rare – patience et qui me traitent d'andouille.

_-D'accord, alors je connais une super pizzeria._

-Une pizzeria. Quel sens du romantisme.

_-Bah, c'est italien, quoi. T'as jamais regardé la Belle et le Clochard ? Bon, ok, ils bouffent des pâtes. Mais c'est italien ! Je savais pas que t'étais romantique ?_

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Romantique. Et je t'emmerde. De plus, même pour tout l'or du monde, je n'irai jamais me perdre dans une pizzeria avec toi.

_-Je passe te prendre à vingt heures !_

-Mais tu m'écoutes ?

_-A ce soir YuYuu ! CLOC tuuut-tuuut-tuuut_

-Mais je rêve là où quoi ?

Dans un état second, Kanda raccrocha et rangea son gsm.

-Je viens d'avoir un rencard avec un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui visiblement s'en balance de savoir si je suis d'accord ou non.

-Chacun ses problèmes, grommela Reever en se préparant psychologiquement à affronter sa future ex-femme pour la signature des papiers du divorce.

-Kyaaaa ! Kanda-kun va enfin avoir une vie amoureuse débordante de marshmallow !

-Kanda ? Marshmallow ? répéta Reever.

Kanda remercia mentalement Reever de le soutenir puis sortit à grands pas, non sans avoir arraché toutes les épingles qui le transperçaient de part en part.

-Aaaah, l'amour ! s'extasia Komui.

-Vous me faites définitivement peur.

-Ça ne vous émeut pas, vous ? Le miracle de l'amour, le coup de foudre, tout ça ?

-Je vous rappelle quand même que le coup de foudre j'y ai eu droit il y a cinq ans et qu'aujourd'hui je suis en plein divorce.

-Quel fatalisme, lâcha Komui.

-Mais je m'en voudrais de gâcher toute votre bonne humeur.

Komui se pencha pour aider Reever qui ramassait toutes les épingles jetées au sol par Kanda.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous travaillez ici, déjà ?

-Six ans, répondit Reever.

-Hm. Je crois que six ans est un délai tout à fait raisonnable pour passer de vous à tu, non ?

-Sans doute.

-Parfait. Reever-chan, tu pourrais me servir un autre café, s'il te plaît ?

-Mais pourquoi vous vous obstinez à m'appeler Reever-chan ?

-Tu ne me tutoies pas ?

-Vous… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Il y a un truc qui brille en dessous de l'armoire… je crois que c'est une épingle, je vais chercher un balai pour la rattraper.

-Komui-san ? Tu es sûr que…

-Ah non, c'était pas une épingle, c'était un morceau d'aluminium…

Reever fronça les sourcils.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'avocat, pour le… divorce.

-Hm, hm.

* * *

Mah quel bon chapitre que c'est ça! J'avance dans le Yuvi, j'avance dans le KomuiReever, j'avance dans le passé de YuYuu... ah que je m'aime^^

Bon, fin de l'auto-lançage de fleurs dans: 3, 2, 1...

S'il vous plaîîît des reviews, j'ai besoin qu'on me lance des fleurs!

**Komui:** Encore plus mégalo que moi, celle-là...  
**Reever: **Impossible.  
**Komui: **Méchant! Je demande le divorce!  
**Reever: **Deux divorces en même temps, c'est pas humainement possible, tu sais?  
**Komui:** Naaaan ne me quitte pas mon amour!  
**Reever: **On est pas ensemble, crétin.  
**Yosshi: **Hey! Vous me piquez la vedette!

Allez, siouplaît des reviews^^

(oh, pour celles qui liraient Don't go away (la fic anniversaire dont je parlais), vous remarquerez que mon tit YuYuu et mon tit Fye font tous les deux des crises d'angoisse. C'est pas que je me plagie moi-même, c'est juste qu'avec autant de temps d'écart, j'en suis venue à oublier que j'avais déjà utilisé ce truc des crises foudroyantes^^"")


	5. Où Kanda fuit Lavi et où Lavi, etc

Hello people! It's been a while...  
Mais je suis de retour^^ Avec un bôôô chapitre tout pour vous (Yosshi passe en mode "débile mentale QI inférieur à 0,5")

J'espère qu'il comblera toutes vos attentes xD

**Chapitre 5 : où Kanda fuit Lavi et où Lavi s'entête dans sa chasse**

_19 mai, dans la rue_

-Vingt-deux heures. Je crois que je peux enfin rentrer chez moi, soupira Kanda en sortant d'un bar.

Il arriva au bas de son immeuble et eut la désagréable confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Le lapin débile l'avait attendu deux heures.

-YuYuu ! Tu es tout le temps en retard comme ça ?

-Non, là c'est juste parce que je t'évitais.

Un nuage de tristesse passa dans le regard habituellement joyeux de Lavi.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que je supporte pas de me faire harceler.

-Mais-euh, je te harcèle pas !

Kanda haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « si toi tu me harcèles pas alors moi je suis l'arrière petit-fils du Père Noël ».

-C'est parce que j'ai remarqué que tu avais des problèmes et que si tu veux m'en parler, je suis tout ouï. J'ai fait des études de psycho avant d'être photographe mais j'ai dû arrêter il y a un an à cause d'un accident qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu suivre les cours pendant des mois et des mois et que finalement j'ai fait photo parce que c'était le rêve de Michael, Michael c'est mon copain qui est mort il y a pas longtemps donc pas de problème je suis célibataire si jamais ça t'intéresse haha bon assez parlé de moi, on va bouffer.

-Tu t'arrêtes jamais pour respirer ?

Lavi était rouge et Kanda ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid, du manque d'oxygène, de la honte, de la tristesse ou d'autre chose.

-Non, sérieusement, je suis là si tu veux parler.

« Mais oui » songea Kanda « je vais te raconter comment ça me bouffe les tripes de savoir que j'ai tué ton petit copain et que je t'ai explosé les reins, je suis sûr que tu vas super bien le prendre ».

-On va bouffer, grommela Kanda.

OoOoO

_19 mai, une pizzeria_

-C'était qui ce type qui t'avait appelé pendant que j'étais chez toi ?

Kanda leva la tête de sa pizza.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Pardon. Mais vu l'état dans lequel ça t'a mis… je pensais que… enfin bon.

-Tu pensais quoi ?

-Que ça t'aurait soulagé d'en parler.

-Peut-être, souffla Kanda en vidant son verre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout dire. Juste des morceaux. C'est pas grave si je ne comprends pas. Le but, c'est pas de raconter ta vie. C'est de te libérer de ce qui te fait mal.

« Ce qui me fait mal c'est le flingue dans le fond de ma garde-robe. Et je me vois mal t'en parler ».

-Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu as un bandeau de pirate ?

L'œil de Lavi forma un rond parfait de la taille d'une soucoupe.

-J'ai eu l'œil crevé par un éclat de verre. Un sniper qui a tiré dans ma vitre.

Kanda rentra la tête dans les épaules sans rien dire.

-T'es bien le premier à pas t'inquiéter en entendant que je me suis fait tirer dessus par un sniper.

Kanda ne parla plus du reste de la soirée.

OoOoO

_20 mai, appartement de Komui_

Reever jeta un œil à son réveil.

Quatre heures du matin.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Il marcha à pas silencieux dans le couloir, vérifiant qu'il ne réveillait personne.

Chambre de Lenalee : murmure typique d'une fille qui parle le plus bas possible dans son téléphone (il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Allen à l'autre bout du fil).

Chambre de Komui : calme plat.

Salle de bain : bruit d'un robinet qui s'égoutte lentement.

Bureau de Komui : bourdonnement caractéristique d'une radio mise au volume minimum, grattement d'un crayon sur du papier, marmonnements indistincts.

« Incroyable » songea Reever « ce type travaille un peu le jour, beaucoup la nuit, et pourtant il est toujours en retard… »

Reever poussa doucement la porte entrouverte.

Komui était allongé sur le ventre, au sol, entouré de dizaine de milliers de feuilles jonchant le parquet, griffonnant paresseusement dans un carnet de croquis, une tasse de café froid à côté de lui.

« Il dessine couché par terre. Bien sûr. Quoi de plus naturel ? »

Reever passa son chemin et alla boire son verre d'eau.

Quand il revint dans le couloir, il entendit un léger ronflement venant du bureau.

Komui était toujours couché par terre, complètement endormi.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'il souffre de narcolepsie. »

Attendri, Reever mit une couverture sur le dos de son supérieur, puis éteignit la lumière.

En sortant, il entendit un léger « Reever-chan » et il sourit.

OoOoO

_20 mai, appartement de Komui_

-Aaah, mais quelle prévenance, ma chère Lenalee ! Merci de m'avoir amené cette couverture cette nuit !

-Je n'ai pas amené de couverture, Nii-san.

-Quelle modestie !

Reever n'osa pas dire que c'était lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans le bureau.

Il laissa donc Komui complimenter Lenalee pour rien et partit travailler.

OoOoO

_20 mai, atelier de Komui Lee _

-Oh, Kanda-kun, à ce propos, ça s'est bien passé, à la pizzeria ? demanda Komui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Hm.

-Il t'a raccompagné chez toi, la lune était toute scintillante, il était tellement gentil que tu es tombé sous le charme et vous vous êtes embrassé sur le pas de ta porte, mmmm ?

-Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de pervers, vous ! Il manquerait plus que ça, que j'embrasse un mec, tch, je pourrais difficilement tomber plus bas.

-Quelle étroitesse d'esprit, mon pauvre Kanda-kun.

-Si il faut porter un béret pour être large d'esprit alors je suis bien content de ne pas l'être.

-Quelle méchanceté, s'offusqua faussement Komui.

Kanda haussa les épaules en grognant.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué qu'effectivement Lavi l'avait raccompagné – de force – jusque chez lui, tout en bavardant sur tout et n'importe quoi, et qu'au moment de se dire au revoir, ils avaient été à la limite de s'embrasser, si Kanda ne s'était pas écarté.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, non…

Juste qu'il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

OoOoO

_20 mai, cimetière_

-J'espère que tu ne te sentiras pas trop… trahi. Enfin, c'est pas ça, on n'était plus ensemble, alors j'ai le droit, logiquement, mais… J'ai l'impression que je te dois encore quelque chose. Si je n'avais pas décidé de te quitter ce soir-là, on aurait peut-être été au cinéma. Et rien ne serait arrivé. C'est de ma faute. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles…

Lavi se tut et baissa la tête.

-Excuse-moi, Michael. Mais j'ai vraiment envie… de vivre à nouveau. J'ai besoin de me dire que quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Et toi… tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de moi. Désolé.

Lavi sortit du cimetière à pas lents.

Il irait peut-être voir YuYuu.

Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de sourire un peu, même si c'est pour de faux.

OoOoO

_20 mai, atelier de Komui Lee_

-Lavi ? Tu fous quoi ici, je bosse, moi !

Lavi sourit ironiquement en voyant Kanda droit comme un I se faire piquer d'épingles par Komui.

-Ouf, ça a l'air épuisant.

-Hééé ! Mais tu serais pas le type de la pizzeria ? demanda soudain Komui.

-Euh. Oui.

-Kanda-kun n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi !

-Ne le croyez pas, il raconte n'importe quoi, précisa Reever.

-Mais-euh, t'es pas gentil, Reever-chan !

-Je sais, je sais.

-YuYuu, je pourrais te parler ? En privé ?

-Wouah ! Une demande en mariage ! s'extasia Komui.

-En parlant de demande en mariage, si tu continues de m'appeler Reever-chan j'épouse ta sœur.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

-C'était pour rire ! se défendit Reever en voyant Komui sortir un couteau de nulle part.

-Bon, je peux me tirer, le temps que vous vous entretuiez ? grommela Kanda.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se débarrassa des ébauches de vêtements et poussa Lavi hors de l'atelier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vu que t'as pas eu trop l'air d'apprécier les pizzas, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais peut-être des fajitas.

-Pardon ?

-Mexicain, ça te dit ?

-Mais…

-Ce soir vingt heures. Je t'attendrai toute la nuit s'il le faut !

-Ok, souffla Kanda.

-Salut, YuYuu…

Lavi approcha son visage de celui de Kanda, qui, très courageusement, fit trois pas en arrière.

-A ce soir.

Le roux sourit à demi puis sortit.

OoOoO

_20 mai, un restaurant mexicain_

-Tu ne souris jamais ?

Kanda sentit ses épaules s'abaisser d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

Le poids de la culpabilité, sans doute.

-Non.

-Problèmes musculaires ou psychologiques ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est parce que t'es atrophié des zygomatiques ou parce qu'il te manque la case « bonheur » dans ton cerveau ?

-T'as pas de questions plus intelligentes ?

-D'accord. Tu pourrais me dire, alors, quelle est la conséquence intrinsèque du développement artistique relatif aux avancées technologiques du siècle passé ?

-Euh… bon, je capitule : je ne souris pas parce que… j'ai pas envie.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça.

-T'es rien qu'un voyeur, de toute façon.

-Mais non !

-Ah non, et fouiller dans la vie privée des gens pour trouver leur adresse et les photographier depuis la rue, c'est pas du voyeurisme, peut-être ?

-Je suis photographe. C'est mon boulot de dénicher les panthères et de les photographier dans leur habitat naturel.

-Panthère ?

-Euh, non rien, j'ai rien dit. Donc, pourquoi t'as pas envie de sourire ?

-Parce que j'aime pas la bouffe mexicaine.

-T'es chiant, YuYuu.

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Alleeez dis-moi !

-Quand tu sauras, tout ce que tu voudras faire c'est te tirer bien vite de ce restaurant et oublier mon existence.

-Ooooh, alors c'est parce que tu tiens à moi que tu ne veux pas m'en parler !

-… c'est toi qui paies l'addition.

-Quel don inouï pour détourner la conversation ! Michael était très fort, mais toi tu bats tous les records !

Kanda serra les mâchoires en entendant le nom de Michael.

-T'en fais une tête bizarre. T'es pas malade au moins, YuYuu ?

-Tu commences vraiment à m'emmerder, lapin débile.

-Bouhou que t'es méchant !

-Bon, je me tire d'ici, j'en ai marre de voir ta tête.

Il se leva, remit sa veste et sortit sous le regard hébété du roux.

-Euh… Sympa, le mec…

Une sonnerie le tira de sa discussion interne.

-En plus il a oublié son portable.

Il décrocha, piqué par la curiosité.

-Allôôô ?

-_T'as un mois pour changer d'avis. Après ça, on va tellement te cogner que même ta mère te reconnaîtra pas._

Lavi raccrocha prudemment.

-Il a pas des copains très sympas, le YuYuu…

* * *

_A suivre..._

Quel suspense xD  
J'avance peu à peu, j'aime bien^^  
Quand je relis la fin, je me demande si c'est pas un peu... inachevé... enfin, vous comprendrez quand on y arrivera^^""  
Chapitre suivant: j'officialise le Yuvi! Yeah xP (officialisation du KomuiReever programmée au chapitre 8... mais j'imagine que je suis la seule à m'inquiéter du sort de mes deux chéris, m'enfin bon...)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier... reviews?


	6. Où Lavi s'inquiète pour Kanda

Hello^^

Je sais que j'ai reçu plusieurs reviews, et j'ai essayé de répondre à toutes, et le jour où je me suis attelée à cette tâche, j'ai eu des ptits bugs, donc je sais pas trop si les réponses vous sont arrivées... en tout cas, soyez certaines que je suis trèèès contente d'en recevoir, et que je vous z'adore ^w^

Maintenant, aucun rapport: je suis tombée l'autre jour sur un magazine de santé (style TopSanté), et vu qu'il n'y avait que ça à lire chez ma grand-mère, j'ai feuilleté. Je suis tombée sur un article sexo (j'admets, je lis des trucs comme ça... mais d'un oeil purement médical, je le jure! Je suis hypocondriaque, dès que je tombe sur un truc de médecine je peux pas m'empêcher de lire et de m'inventer des symptômes délirants) traitant de l'existence ou inexistence du point G (très important à savoir U.U). Tout ça pour dire: chez les Tantriques (c'est une branche de l'hindouisme, je pense), le mot désignant "point G" est... *suspense*... Kanda! Je le jure, c'est ça! J'étais littéralement morte de rire! Aaah lala pauvre ptit Yuu...

**Chapitre 6 : où Lavi s'inquiète pour Kanda**

_20 mai, appartement de Kanda_

-Quoi ENCORE ? rugit Kanda en voyant Lavi sur le seuil de sa porte.

Lavi écarquilla son seul œil visible.

-T'as oublié ton gsm au restaurant.

-Brss.

-Hein ?

-Merci, marmonna Kanda en arrachant son téléphone des mains de Lavi.

-Euh… excuse-moi, mais ça a sonné et… j'ai décroché et…

-QUOI ? Tu… tu es complètement cinglé ou juste suicidaire ?

-C'était un type qui a dit que t'avais un mois pour changer d'av…

-Il a remarqué que c'était pas moi qui avais décroché ?

-Euh… non.

Kanda se remit enfin à respirer.

Au moins, ce crétin de baka usagi ne risquait rien.

-Il a dit que t'avais un mois pour changer d'avis et que après ils allaient te tabasser.

-Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? A propos d'un truc qui se serait passé il y a un moment ?

-Nnnon… dit Lavi après une hésitation.

-Il a rien dit à propos de ce… qu'il voulait de moi ?

-YuYuu, il a juste dit que t'avais un mois et puis qu'il te pétait la gueule. C'est tout.

-Ok. Alors ça va… murmura Kanda, soulagé que Lavi ne sache rien.

-« Ça va » ? Tu trouves que ça va ? Tu vas te faire lyncher et tu trouves que ça va ?

-Comme si c'était la première fois, grommela Kanda en repensant à quelques cicatrices qui le lançaient encore.

-QUOIIIIIII ?

-C'est bon, va-t-en, je vais très bien. Et dans l'avenir, évite de répondre à mes appels, je m'en voudrais un peu si mes « amis » décidaient de te faire la peau.

-Putain, Yuu, tu vas te laisser faire ?

-Il y a une petite chose que tu comprends pas bien : tout ça ne te regarde pas. Tire-toi maintenant.

-Tu vas te laisser tabasser ?

-Va-t-en et laisse-moi dormir, j'ai une séance de photos demain et la maquilleuse va me tuer si j'ai une tête de déterré.

-Ah parce que si t'as des cocards, le nez cassé et des côtes brisées ce sera moins grave.

-Lavi. Fous-moi la paix. Je sais mieux que toi ce qu'il faut faire, je sais me défendre et un séjour à l'hôpital ne me fait absolument pas peur. Bonne nuit.

Il referma la porte au nez d'un Lavi plus interloqué que jamais.

OoOoO

_10 juin, loge de Kanda_

A peine le défilé fini, Lavi se rua dans les coulisses, en direction de la loge de Kanda.

-Bonjour Lavi ! lança Allen depuis la chaise où il était assis, discutant avec Lenalee.

-Salut Moyashi.

-J'm'appelle Allen !

-Bonjour Lavi ! s'exclama Reever en passant à côté de lui, un plateau de cafés en mains.

-B'jour.

Tout le monde le connaissait, maintenant. Le photographe complètement cinglé qui avait décidé – à ses risques et périls – de sortir avec Kanda.

-Yuu, il faut qu'on parle !

Kanda passa la tête par-dessus le paravent où il se changeait.

-Je m'appelle Kanda, je te rappelle.

-Je… je veux pas que tu te fasses trucider par des cinglés !

-Fous-moi la paix avec ça ! s'exclama Kanda en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lavi traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et repoussa le paravent, pour se placer juste en face du Japonais, qui était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer.

-Euh… j'étais en train de me déshabiller là, il vaudrait mieux pour ton intégrité physique que tu te casses.

-Je croyais que tu avais juré de ne plus taper personne ! s'exclama Komui en passant la tête par la porte.

-Hé mais c'est quoi ce délire de se donner rendez-vous dans ma loge quand je me change ? cria Kanda, une lueur de rage brillant dans ses yeux.

Komui s'éloigna prudemment – repli stratégique, selon ses propres termes.

-Yuu, je supporterais pas de savoir que d'un moment à l'autre des brutes épaisses vont te faire souffrir.

-C'est bien gentil tout ça mais tire-toi avant que je décide de te loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Lavi attrapa le visage de Kanda et l'embrassa.

Sous la poussée, le Japonais bascula en arrière en essayant de se retenir au paravent qui se déchira dans un craquement lamentable.

Kanda tomba violemment au sol, après avoir emporté dans son sillage une plante verte, un rideau et un bout de papier peint.

Lorsque Lavi relâcha enfin son étreinte, Kanda hurla toutes sortes d'insultes en japonais.

C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça ! Tu vas mourir saloperie de lapin débile de merde à la con !

Lavi posa sa tête sur le torse de Kanda et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Yuu, je veux pas que tu souffres…

Kanda s'étouffa de rage tout en marmonnant encore quelques insultes bien senties, puis il remarqua qu'un liquide coulait sur son torse.

-Lapin débile ? Je rêve ou tu es en train de me baver dessus ?

Lavi releva sa tête baignée de larmes.

-Euuuuuh… je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures sur moi ?

-Je… je veux pas que tu finisses comme… comme Michael…

-Ah ben ça y a peu de chances que ça arrive.

En effet, comment aurait-il pu se tirer sur lui-même à travers un carreau ?

OoOoO

_10 juin, loge de Kanda_

-Wouh, ça a été du grand sport ici ! s'exclama Komui en ouvrant la porte de la loge de Kanda.

Lavi était parti et Kanda restait couché dans le divan rouge, en position fœtale, tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer un début de crise.

-Arrêtez de dire des conneries on n'a rien fait, grogna Kanda à travers le rideau de ses cheveux.

-Bah non, le paravent est en miettes, le rideau a été arraché de sa tringle, il y a une plante renversée par terre, il manque une bande de papier peint mais vous n'avez rien fait.

-Je vous en supplie, fermez-la. Ma patience a déjà été mise à bout par l'autre imbécile, alors…

-Faudra que je pense à mettre des caméras dans les loges, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Komui se ramassa une plante dans la tête et sortit en s'exclamant :

-C'était une blague !

OoOoO

_10 juin, restaurant_

C'était devenu quasiment une tradition : à chaque fois que Kanda voulait rentrer chez lui, il tombait sur Lavi qui le traînait de force dans un restaurant chaque fois différent, passant la première moitié du repas à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, et la deuxième à tanner Kanda pour qu'il lui parle de ses problèmes.

-Je n'ai. Aucun. Problème. Fous-moi la paix avec ça !

-Ça ne te dérange pas de manger avec moi tous les soirs ?

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils.

C'était rare que Lavi lui demande son avis sur quoi que ce soit.

A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre…

-Euuuuuh… non.

-Faut croire que j'ai des qualités cachées, puisque tu arrives à me supporter !

-Vraiment bien cachées, alors…

-Méchant Yuu !

-N'importe quoi.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ton paravent.

-…

-Et ta plante, ton rideau, ton papier peint.

-…

-Bien que je ne regrette absolument pas.

Kanda plissa les yeux.

-Ok, c'est quoi le plan, là ? Tu me dragues, tu fais le type super gentil, à l'écoute et tout, et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une nuit pour oublier Michael ou plus ? Parce que plus, je n'en suis pas capable et je n'en ai pas envie. Alors autant savoir tout de suite.

Lavi détourna le regard.

-Je ne sais pas. Une nuit, ce serait déjà ça de pris.

Kanda se leva.

-A demain.

Le roux regarda Kanda sortir du restaurant et sentit son cœur se serrer.

OoOoO

_10 juin, appartement de Komui_

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda soudain Komui, de but en blanc, sans aucune transition avec le précédent sujet de conversation.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'exaspéra Reever en détachant son regard de la télévision.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, Lenalee était pendue au téléphone, dans sa chambre – elle parlait à Allen mais, chut ! il ne faut pas le dire à Komui.

-Eh bien, Kanda et Lavi !

-Ça m'étonnerait franchement. Mais Lavi a l'air… obstiné. Pauvre Kanda, il ne sera pas en paix avant un long moment.

-Mouais.

OoOoO

_18 juin, appartement de Kanda_

-Aaaah Yuu, j'ai mal aux reins !

-Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes jérémiades d'uke pleurnichard.

-Hé, mais je parlais pas de ça ! J'ai l'impression que mes reins, les organes, sont en train de s'effriter.

-Ah.

-Putain, mais t'en n'as vraiment rien à foutre de ma santé.

-Non.

-Yuu !

-…

-Sympa, comme toujours. Oh, et en parlant d'uke pleurnichard… il serait temps d'envisager d'échanger les rôles, je commence à m'impatienter, là.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, pour ça. Je suis déjà bien gentil de te laisser entrer chez moi, tu vas pas non plus croire que je vais te laisser entrer en moi. (nda : dit comme ça, ça fait un peu bizarre comme formulation… mais disons que ça s'est imposé dans mon esprit et que je n'ai pas su m'en défaire… aaah, c'est dur de se faire manipuler par son propre cerveau).

-T'as de la chance que je sois raide dingue de toi, pauvre con, marmonna Lavi si bas que le Japonais n'entendit pas.

-Raaah mais tu laisses tes fringues traîner n'importe où, toi ! rugit Kanda en trébuchant sur une veste abandonnée dans le couloir.

-C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui étais trop pressé hier soir !

-Tire-toi de chez moi, j'ai besoin de calme !

-C'est toi qui cries !

-Je m'en fous, dégage d'ici !

Lavi râla encore un peu pour la forme, puis se prépara à sortir.

-Fais attention… il te reste que deux jours…

-Quoi ? demanda Kanda, que les phrases énigmatiques de Lavi énervaient prodigieusement.

-Les types qui doivent te taper dessus…

-Oh mon dieu je suis mort de trouille. Allez, dégage.

Lavi se sentit soudain blessé par le manque de politesse de Kanda.

-Putain mais t'es obligé de tout le temps m'engueuler ?

-C'est qui qui gueule, là ?

-Je voudrais plus, moi ! Je voudrais être plus que le type avec qui tu sors au resto pour pas être tout seul et que tu ramènes dans ton lit quand ça te chante !

-'ne le mérite pas, grommela Kanda en cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux.

-Comment je ne le mérite pas ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu ne sais pas combien j'en ai bavé ! Je mérite d'être heureux, plus que n'importe qui, tu m'entends ?

-C'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. Et de toute façon, tu ne seras jamais heureux avec moi.

Lavi voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais la porte se referma avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

OoOoO

_20 juin, atelier de Komui Lee_

-C'était quel restaurant, hier ? demanda innocemment Allen – il s'informait toujours des endroits où Lavi emmenait Kanda pour pouvoir éventuellement y aller avec Lenalee.

-Nulle part, grommela Kanda.

Il avait sans doute été trop dur.

Lavi n'avait plus reparu depuis leur dispute.

Et son lynchage était prévu pour le soir même.

-Mmmm… Komui-san ?

-Oui ? fit le Chinois en apparaissant de sous une pile de classeurs.

-Demain je risque d'être un peu… en retard.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je prends congé pour demain, vous coudrez vos loques sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mes… loques ? s'étouffa Komui en pensant aux prix exorbitants de ses « loques ». Tu traites mes chefs-d'œuvre de… loques ?

Il s'offusqua encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'apercevoir que Kanda avait disparu.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Hm, hm, hm... next chapter: lynchage de notre point G d'amoûûûr xP

Oh, je sais...

Yuu est seme...

A votre avis, vais-je procéder à un échange? Oui? Non?

HuHuHu -^^-

Des ptites reviews?

(je sais, Komui et Reever apparaissent pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre (celles à qui ça manque, j'ai un recueil d'OS KomuiReever *fille innocente qui ne fait presque pas sa pub*))


	7. Où Kanda souffre et où Lavi, etc

Hellooo^^  
Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre bien glauque^^  
Je me rends compte que tout se déroule très vite dans cette fic... m'enfin bon, j'ai dit que je retouchais pas, alors je retouche pas! na^^

Merci à **Zyukage**, **Risaa, Yuvifan, Mayaku-chan**, **Kamazu, Synmelia, Elinska **et **Suzuki-Ch4n**, qui ont reviewé le chap' précédent, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres qui ont reviewé auparavant. Je vous n'aimeuuuuh!

Donc on a la séance de torture + le passé de YuYuu-chan! Le tout dans un mini-chapitre d'à peine 3000 mots TT Heureusement que depuis l'année passée j'ai appris à faire plus long... (enfin je crois... quand je regarde mes fics Tsubasa ou Naruto, j'arrive à tirer en longueur, maintenant...)

**Chapitre 7 : où Kanda souffre et où Lavi tente de l'aider**

_20 juin, cimetière_

-Ce type cache quelque chose. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à savoir ce que je veux vraiment.

Comme toujours, la tombe resta muette.

-Je pourrais avoir un signe du destin qui me dirait si je dois oui ou non retourner au restaurant avec lui ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Lavi fut tenté de shooter dans cette tombe qui le narguait, puis il se souvint de qui était enterré là et se sentit effroyablement honteux.

Le signe du destin se manifesta sous l'apparence d'un bout de papier bleu qui, aidé par une bourrasque, se colla juste sur la joue de Lavi.

Une publicité pour un traiteur chinois.

-Parfait ! Je vais lui ramener des cochonneries asiatiques et on va se les bouffer en se traitant de baka !

Lavi se félicita intérieurement pour son incroyable sens du romantisme et regarda l'heure.

-Déjà dix heures ?

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la nuit était tombée.

Il pesta un peu contre ses reins qui le faisaient souffrir puis prit la direction du traiteur.

OoOoO

_20 juin, dans une ruelle_

En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Lavi, Kanda ne se défendit pas.

Il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

C'était une sorte de châtiment divin pour tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis.

Un juste retour des choses.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

Il ne restait près de lui que ce connard qui servait visiblement de standardiste, celui qui le harcelait téléphoniquement depuis plus d'un an.

Kanda entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un revolver que l'on charge.

« Je veux pas mourir ! » hurla une voix enfantine dans sa tête.

Parce que malgré tout, il y avait encore des tas de choses qu'il voulait faire, des milliers de gens qu'il voulait rencontrer, des millions d'endroits où il voulait aller, des milliards de trucs qu'il voulait ressentir.

Et puis, il y avait Lavi.

Lavi et sa voix légère.

Lavi et son œil vert, brillant, rieur, tendre, parfois triste, souvent passionné.

Il y avait ce crétin de baka usagi, ce photographe qui se croyait tout permis, même de le coller tout le temps et de se proposer en seme (mais à quoi il s'attendait, ce débile ?), ce type décalé tellement attachant…

Même s'il préfèrerait défiler habillé en lapin rose devant des millions de gens plutôt que de se l'avouer, Kanda ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir entendu un dernier « YuYuu » soufflé dans le creux de son oreille.

Il entendit une détonation et sentit la brûlure d'une estafilade à son épaule droite.

Il ne hurla même pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait dépassé le stade des cris.

Il attendit simplement d'être seul et tenta de se lever.

Redresser un genou, poser une main à plat sur le mur, pousser dans la jambe, affermir sa prise sur le mur… chaque geste lui tirait des gémissements de douleur, mais il était debout.

Son épaule gauche le lançait horriblement et il comprit, dans la demi-inconscience où il était, que son épaule était démise.

Sans très bien savoir si ça fonctionnerait, Kanda tira sur son bras, et dans un craquement lugubre, l'os se remit correctement.

Le Japonais resta longtemps appuyé contre le mur, reprenant sa respiration et vérifiant chacun de ses membres.

Un estafilade à l'épaule droite, l'épaule gauche démise (et remise avec les moyens du bord), quelques dents cassées, une ou deux côtes brisées, les genoux amochés, le visage en sang, des blessures plus ou moins profondes à l'abdomen, l'avant-bras gauche probablement fracturé…

Il arriverait peut-être à se traîner jusque chez lui.

Un bus, sans doute aidé par la providence, s'aventura dans cette zone reculée, malgré l'heure extrêmement tardive.

Kanda tenta sa chance et monta.

Le chauffeur, complètement terrifié, n'osa pas lui demander de payer son trajet, mais râla un peu sur « le sang qui allait tout saloper les sièges ».

Kanda jeta un regard hurlant de rage à l'imbécile qui servait accessoirement de chauffeur, puis se laissa tomber dans un siège.

Il vit son reflet dans la vitre et put remarquer tout à son aise que son visage était plus violet que blanc.

Kanda entendit un passager dire l'heure à un autre.

-Vingt-deux heures.

Son calvaire n'avait duré que deux heures.

Il avait connu pire.

Le bus providentiel s'arrêta presque en bas de son immeuble, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kanda remercia le ciel.

Il s'échoua dans l'ascenseur, s'écroula sur sa porte.

-Merde, la clé… marmonna Kanda en remarquant ses poches trouées.

Il se souvint du système qu'il avait mis en place, des mois auparavant.

Il fit glisser ses doigts blessés le long du chambranle et trouva la fine tranchée qu'il avait creusée contre le mur et dans laquelle était cachée une clé de secours.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'effondra dans l'entrée et se traîna tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain.

Il s'abrutit d'antidouleur, puis entreprit de désinfecter ses plaies.

Il s'attarda longuement sur la blessure infligée par balle.

Cette blessure était symbolique, elle était uniquement destinée à détruire sa marque d'appartenance au gang.

L'estafilade, en effet, défigurait une sorte de petite croix tatouée sur son épaule.

Il irait à l'hôpital le lendemain, il était trop épuisé ne serait-ce que pour envisager l'idée de ramper jusqu'aux urgences dans son état actuel.

Il prit aussi des calmants.

Trois cachets au lieu d'un.

La crise était imminente et promettait d'être cruelle.

Dans un état second, il attrapa son cran d'arrêt et alla se coucher, l'arme à portée de main.

Pas une seule seconde il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa porte grande ouverte.

OoOoO

_20 juin, traiteur, appartement de Kanda_

Lavi prit les paquets que lui tendait le traiteur.

Il était dix heures et demie.

Le roux tergiversa encore une demi-heure pour savoir s'il devait ou non aller importuner Kanda à dix heures et demie du soir, et se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus dix heures et demie, mais bien onze heures, Lavi se désespéra encore plus.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et monta jusqu'au quatrième.

Il ne remarqua pas les taches de sang sur le palier.

-Mais… la porte est grande ouverte…

Il entra à pas de loup en murmurant des « YuYuu » d'une voix apeurée.

Il vit le sang sur la carpette à l'entrée et posa les paquets de nourriture.

-Yuu, t'es où ? Putain, ils me l'ont pas tué, quand même…

OoOoO

_20 juin, appartement de Kanda_

Kanda fut tiré des bras de Morphée par une voix idiote qui hurlait à tue-tête « Yuu t'es où ».

Exaspéré, et entendant que la voix se rapprochait, il attrapa son cran d'arrêt et le lança dans la direction de la voix.

Elle se tut instantanément.

OoOoO

_20 juin, appartement de Kanda_

Lavi regarda sans comprendre la lame qui tremblait encore, enfoncée dans le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Kanda, à deux centimètres de sa tête.

Il alluma la lumière et vit Kanda, recroquevillé sur le lit, des bandages sommaires parcourant tout son corps.

-Yuu…

Lavi se précipita sur Kanda et le serra dans ses bras.

-'tain mes côtes… grogna le Japonais.

-Pardon… Yuu, tu as mal ?

-Moui, marmonna-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

-Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital !

-Mdemain…

-Mais…

-Mfous mmmoi la mpaix…

-Yuu, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, il faut les dénoncer à la police, tu peux pas te laisser faire !

-Ouais mais le truc… c'est que je suis pas innocent… marmonna-t-il, le mélange calmants-antidouleurs le rendant soudain plus bavard.

-Dis-moi… dis-moi pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça !

-'ai quitté gang.

-Tu faisais partie d'un gang ? s'exclama Lavi, complètement horrifié.

-Mouais. J'ai tué. Je peux pas le dire à la police, ça… murmura Kanda dans un rire nerveux.

-Tu… as tué… des gens ?

Kanda retrouva un semblant de lucidité.

-Ça te fait peur ? Ça te dégoûte ? Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, maintenant. Tu vas me dénoncer ? Tu oserais faire ça alors que j'ai toujours mon arme près de moi ?

-Yuu…

-Tu ne veux plus être près de moi, c'est ça, hein ? Tu t'éloignes déjà, regarde-toi, il y a deux secondes tu me serrais et maintenant tu es déjà à trois mètres. Mais j'ai pas tellement choisi de tuer tous ces gens-là, c'est juste qu'il y avait plus de place dans le casting pour les anges alors j'ai dû faire avec ce qui restait. Tu es un ange, et moi le monstre. C'est logique. Cette nuit je me suis fait tabasser, pendant que toi tu bouffais au restaurant. C'est le juste retour des choses. Ça se fait pas, quand on est un freak comme moi, de jouer avec les anges.

Lavi ne trouva rien à répondre au délire du Japonais.

-Tu veux toujours savoir qui je suis, ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tu veux toujours connaître mes emmerdes ? Je crois pas, moi.

-SI ! Si ! Je le veux toujours !

-Ok, dit Kanda d'une voix douce qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Mais tu vas le regretter. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon. Il était une fois au Japon, un petit garçon. Il avait une maman, un papa et six frères et sœurs. Il était le tout dernier de la famille, la bouche en trop à nourrir, celui qui faisait dépenser de l'argent mais qui n'en ramenait pas. C'était donc tout à fait logique de mettre le petit garçon dans un orphelinat, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait avec les petits enfants qui sont une charge pour leur famille. Le petit garçon avait trois ans, et il savait déjà qu'on ne l'aimait pas. Les parents pauvres n'aiment pas leurs enfants, parce qu'ils coûtent trop cher. Alors le petit garçon a grandi. Personne ne l'aimait, jamais. Lui il en avait assez de l'orphelinat, alors il est parti. Mais le petit garçon ne savait pas ce qu'était le pire : vivre dans un orphelinat où les gens vous détestent ou dormir sur un banc, dans un parc, sous la pluie. Le petit garçon avait faim, mais n'avait pas d'argent. Alors le petit garçon est devenu cireur de chaussures, ou vendeur de journaux, ou toutes sortes d'autres métiers que font les petits garçons qui vivent dans la rue. Mais ça n'allait pas, il avait encore faim, il ne gagnait pas assez d'argent, et surtout, pas assez d'amour. Pas assez d'amour, il s'en est rendu compte parce qu'un jour, le papa du petit garçon est venu se faire cirer les souliers par son fils et ne l'a pas reconnu. Alors le petit garçon a voulu qu'on le connaisse, et pour ça, il devait être le plus fort. Le petit garçon, qui avait dix ans, a appris à lancer des cailloux sur les gens, il a appris à se battre, à voler, à blesser, à se cacher. Le petit garçon, qui n'était plus si petit que ça, puisqu'il avait quinze ans, a compris qu'il était le plus fort. Mais un jour, une bagarre a mal tourné, et le petit garçon a eu peur pour sa vie. Il a décidé de s'enfuir en Amérique. Il a pris le bateau, caché dans les cales, et il est arrivé sur le merveilleux continent. Là aussi, il est devenu un des plus forts. Et un jour, il a tué. Il n'était pas très vieux, il devait avoir dix-sept ans. Il a tué pour la première fois, sans le faire exprès. Mais la part d'ombre en lui avait tué toute sa pureté et le petit garçon a aimé tuer. Il était vraiment fort. La seule chose qu'il possédait encore – sa vie – il était capable de la prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Le petit garçon était très bête et très cruel. Comme il avait besoin d'argent, le petit garçon a continué de tuer. Il était le meilleur, il a gagné suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter un appartement. Mais un jour, ça a mal tourné. Le petit garçon a compris qu'il n'était pas le plus fort, il a compris qu'il était le plus minable de tous et le petit garçon a voulu mourir. Mais le petit garçon était si peu fort qu'il n'a jamais osé appuyer sur la détente. Alors le petit garçon vit encore, avec tout le poids des morts. Et parfois, le gang essaie de rappeler à lui le petit garçon, qui n'est plus petit du tout, mais le petit garçon ne veut plus, plus jamais. Alors le gang le punit, parce qu'on ne quitte pas un gang. C'est pour ça que parfois, le petit garçon est plein de sang. Mais c'est bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de tuer tous ces gens qui n'avaient rien fait. Un jour le petit garçon mourra, et personne ne sera là pour le pleurer.

Kanda avait débité tout son discours d'une voix plate, atone, comme si c'était l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, un quelqu'un qui ne le concernerait pas.

-Moi, je pleurerai, murmura Lavi.

Kanda ne l'entendit pas.

-Tu vas me dénoncer à la police, sans doute. Il vaudrait mieux pas. Si on m'arrête maintenant, et qu'on voit mon état, on va faire le lien avec le gang. Et si le gang est mis en danger, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. A la rigueur, je préfèrerais que tu me tues directement. De toute façon, ça ne change rien. En prison, j'aurais droit à la chaise électrique. Là au moins tu auras ta vengeance personnelle.

Lavi ne saisit pas l'allusion à la mort de Michael. Il était trop absorbé par la vision du revolver que Kanda avait sorti de sa table de nuit.

-Je te dis, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'appuyer sur la détente. Il te suffit de tirer, d'effacer tes empreintes et de mettre l'arme dans ma main. Il n'y a qu'une balle, celle que je garde depuis un an pour me la tirer dans la tête. Donc essaie de ne pas rater ton coup.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lavi eut face à lui un Kanda légèrement souriant.

Comme si parler de sa mort était amusant.

Kanda tendit l'arme à Lavi.

Comme le roux ne réagissait pas, il plaça le revolver dans sa main, et pointa le canon vers sa tempe.

-A bout portant, c'est plus crédible pour un suicide.

Lavi ne réagit pas.

-Vas-y. Appuie. Dis-toi que j'ai tué tant de gens. Tu es un héros. Tire.

-…

-…

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, conclut Lavi en baissant l'arme.

-Mais… je suis un assassin, je suis censé mourir, non ?

Kanda avait une voix douce, un peu enfantine, remplie de culpabilité et d'incompréhension.

-Je t'aime, Yuu, ne me fais plus jamais des frayeurs pareilles.

Kanda ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lavi le serrait dans ses bras, pourquoi il avait pardonné alors qu'il était un monstre, pourquoi il n'avait pas tiré.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que Lavi n'a pas encore compris que c'était Kanda l'assassin de Michael. Il sait que Yuu a été tueur à gage, mais il ne sait pas qu'il est responsable de la mort de son ptit n'ami d'amour. (enfin ils s'étaient quittés...)

Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, on a du KomuiReeverKomui (j'arrive pas à déterminer qui fait le plus seme dans tout ça) au prochain chapitre!

Laissez des reviews, j'adooore ça^^ (avec un peu de chance, on rejoindra le score d'Amnesic Obsession ^^)


	8. Où Reever abuse d'alcool, etc

Hello tout le monde! Ohayo mina!

Merci à tout le monde (je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews signées) et à celles qui sont "anonymes" (c'est triste de dire "anonymes", parce que dans le fond, je finis par vous connaître, et à bondir de joie en lisant que misi-chan a reviewé, ou Nina, ou... oui enfin, ça c'est sur d'autres fics... mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire U.U)

Donc merci à **No-kun** qui m'a fait de belles reviews pour le chapitre 3 (et bizarrement pas pour la suite... j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tout à coup elle s'est mise à détester ma fic, ça me rendrait triste...) Enfin, No-kun, si tu lis ces lignes, je te remercie, et je suis d'accord pour lire ta fic (même si... le ReeverxMiranda... me semble... bizarre... mais il faut voir comment c'est fait, on critique pas tant qu'on connaît pas, n'est-ce pas?^^) Donc, tu peux me l'envoyer par mp (encore que je sais pas si c'est possible d'envoyer un mp quand on n'est pas connecté...). Et si je ne t'ai pas répondu plus tôt, c'est parce que ton adresse mail n'est pas passée, il faut mettre des espaces sinon le site efface tout... (c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça xD)

Je vous aime tou(te)s et j'espère que ce chapitre trouvera grâce à vos yeux (dieu que j'aime ce genre d'expressions moyen-âgeuses xD)!

Enjoy xP

**Chapitre 8 : où Reever abuse d'alcool et où Komui en fait les frais, et où Lavi et Kanda vont faire un tour à l'hôpital**

_20 juin, appartement de Komui_

Reever jeta un regard sombre à son calendrier.

C'était son anniversaire d'ex-mariage.

Il était seul dans l'appartement de Komui, ce dernier ayant disparu pour une séance d'interview bizarrement tardive et sa sœur ayant profité de l'occasion pour s'éclipser avec Allen dans une certaine pizzeria.

Il se servit un verre d'alcool, juste pour fêter le lamentable échec de son mariage.

Et aussi pour oublier que l'appartement était si vide sans le cinglé à béret qui le hantait en temps normal.

Reever sortit du salon et s'avança dans le couloir sombre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alluma l'interrupteur à l'aveuglette et s'aperçut qu'il s'était trompé de porte.

Il était dans le bureau privé de Komui, dans le repaire de Barbe Bleue.

Mais aucun cadavre ne jonchait le sol, juste des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de feuilles de papier, de dessins, de croquis en tout genre.

Le plus innocemment du monde, l'Australien en ramassa un, pensant trouver des esquisses pour un prochain défilé.

-Mais… c'est moi !

Reever ramassa une autre feuille.

Encore lui.

Partout dans la pièce, des dizaines de milliers de Reever dessinés au crayon, au fusain, au bic, à l'aquarelle.

Des Reever cousant, des Reever lisant, des Reever classant des dossiers, des Reever buvant un verre d'eau, des Reever mangeant un sandwich, de dos, de profil, de trois quarts face, des tonnes de Reever dessinés sur le vif, dans le mouvement, parfois de mémoire, souvent d'après modèle.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? marmonna Reever en sentant des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.

Un bruissement se fit entendre derrière lui, l'Australien se retourna.

-Reever ?

Komui se figea sur le pas de la porte.

-Je peux tout expliquer ! C'est parce que tu as un physique intéressant pour être mannequin, et je faisais des essais pour voir si tu pourrais échanger ton emploi d'assistant pour celui de mannequin. Voilà tout.

Komui, rouge de honte, semblait vouloir disparaître entre les fentes du plancher.

-Vraiment ? demanda Reever d'une voix douce en s'approchant à grands pas.

-Mais oui !

-Mais j'aime mon métier d'assistant.

-Ah bon ? dit Komui d'une voix suraiguë en voyant Reever s'approcher de plus en plus.

-Mais oui.

-Aaaah ?

Reever caressa du bout des doigts la mâchoire du Chinois.

-Tu es soûl, balbutia Komui en tentant de s'éloigner, les sourcils douloureusement froncés.

-Mais non.

-Tu as bu, dit l'autre comme si en reformulant l'évidence, elle apparaîtrait clairement aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Si peu.

Reever posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Komui avant de le serrer contre lui.

Komui tenta de le repousser.

C'était tellement cruel, de le narguer ainsi.

Il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne l'avait jamais embêté, ni harcelé.

Il n'avait rien fait de plus que le regarder de loin, plaisanter pour le faire rougir.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à être pris au sérieux.

-Tu es… magnifique… murmura Reever en repoussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux noirs.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi : je suis tout rouge, tout décoiffé, et en plus mes vêtements sont tout froissés, murmura le Chinois, honteux et malheureux.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui et de ses sentiments.

Reever fronça les sourcils et planta Komui devant le miroir qui était pendu à un mur.

-Regarde-toi, tu es très bien. Magnifique. Sexy, souffla l'Australien dans le creux de son oreille.

-Mais non, protesta-t-il faiblement, en priant de tout son cœur pour que Reever pense réellement ce qu'il disait.

Il voulait croire… qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tombé dans ce piège.

-Bon, si tu le dis… lâcha Reever en faisant mine de sortir.

Komui se mordit la lèvre, horrifié.

-Eh ! Mais reviens terminer ce que tu as commencé ! s'exclama Komui, complètement déboussolé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai commencé ? demanda Reever d'une voix légèrement rieuse. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai comme un trou. Tu sais ce que c'est, on a parfois des black-out quand on boit trop !

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas soûl !

-J'ai menti ! conclut Reever avec un sourire en sortant.

OoOoO

_21 juin, appartement de Komui_

Komui fut réveillé par une odeur de café.

Il se leva en titubant, le dos courbaturé.

Il s'était endormi dans son bureau, assis près du mur contre lequel il s'était laissé glisser après le départ de Reever.

Le Chinois avançait au radar, encore à moitié dans les nimbes.

-Ah Nii-san, te voilà ! Tu étais où ? demanda Lenalee. J'ai été voir dans ta chambre, mais il n'y avait que…

Son visage se durcit, impitoyable.

Elle ressemblait un peu à Komui, quand celui-ci apprenait qu'un membre de la race masculine avait approché sa sœur d'un peu trop près.

-Où est Reever ? demanda Komui en jetant un œil dans le salon, où une bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamée commençait à prendre la poussière.

-Je ne sais pas… grinça Lenalee en tendant sa tasse à son frère.

-Hm, sans doute au bureau, il y va toujours avec deux heures d'avance.

-C'est toi qui y vas toujours avec trois heures de retard, objecta gentiment Lenalee.

Komui haussa les épaules en souriant et but une gorgée de café en poussant un gémissement de contentement (nda : pour ceux qui voudraient comprendre l'allusion : rendez-vous à ma fic « Wo ai ni » ! yeah, je fais de la pub pour moi-même ^^)

OoOoO

_21 juin, atelier de Komui Lee _

Reever s'écroula sur sa chaise.

Il était en avance, mais ça se comprenait.

Il avait failli se faire assassiner !

Il se repassa le film dans sa tête (nda : attention, début du super flash-back-de-la-mort-qui-tue !).

Après avoir refermé la porte du bureau de Komui, Reever avait erré encore un peu dans l'appartement.

Il avait fini par entrer dans la chambre du Chinois, histoire de le taquiner encore un peu, mais il avait remarqué qu'il n'y était pas.

Tout naturellement – il ne faut pas oublier que le taux d'alcoolémie dans son sang était assez élevé – il avait ôté sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures pour se glisser en sous-vêtements dans le lit de son patron, comme s'il avait été dans sa chambre.

Il s'était endormi en environ cinq secondes et avait été réveillé par un cri perçant et une vive douleur dans la mâchoire.

Lenalee l'avait _frappé_.

La douce et gentille Lenalee l'avait _frappé_ alors qu'il n'avait rien fait !

Enfin… rien d'autre que de dormir à moitié nu dans le lit de son frère aîné, mais ce n'était pas un crime, si ?

Il avait dû éviter quelques coups supplémentaires puis sortir en quatrième vitesse, emportant ses vêtements et se rhabillant en courant vers la sortie – c'est-à-dire loin de Lenalee. (nda : fin du super flash-back-de-la-mort-qui-tue)

Reever eut soudainement peur pour sa vie.

Lenalee pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle voulait.

-TOI ! hurla une voix.

-Aïe, j'en étais sûr… murmura Reever en tournant la tête vers la jeune Chinoise.

-Nii-san a dit qu'il arrivait dans une demi-heure, ce qui fait que j'ai exactement trente minutes pour t'éviscérer, t'énucléer, t'émasculer, t'étriper…

-M'émasculer ? répéta Reever d'une voix tremblante.

Lenalee attrapa Reever par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Reever d'une voix mal assurée.

-Personne ne touche à mon frère ! hurla Lenalee.

-Mais pas si fort… supplia Reever en jetant un regard désespéré à tous les employés qui le regardaient à présent comme un animal dangereux.

-Je parle aussi fort que je veux ! continua Lenalee.

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans son lit, alors ?

-Maaaais… je dormais !

-En sous-vêtements ? siffla Lenalee en serrant sa main libre en un poing menaçant.

-Mais enfin ! Si je lui avais fait quoi que ce soit, à ton frère, il aurait été _aussi_ dans le lit, et je n'aurais certainement pas été en sous-vêtements ! s'écria Reever en rougissant de honte à l'idée que des dizaines d'employés l'écoutaient.

-C'est vrai, admit Lenalee en relâchant Reever.

-Mais évidemment que c'est vrai ! Tu me vois vraiment en train de…

Reever se tut, complètement mort de honte tandis que des images toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres défilaient dans sa tête.

-Bon, souffla Reever en essayant de penser à autre chose. Il ne s'est _rien_ passé, et il ne se passera jamais rien, ok ?

-Ah mais pas question que tu te défiles ! hurla Lenalee en secouant Reever par le col de sa chemise, décidément bien malmené.

-Mais tu sais ce que tu veux, toi ?

-Si tu le laisses tomber, ça le fera souffrir, alors prends tes responsabilités !

-Mais je croyais que…

-Prends tes responsabilités ! répéta Lenalee en sortant.

Reever retomba sur sa chaise, un peu choqué.

Il ne comprenait rien, mais alors _rien_ à ce qui lui arrivait.

Komui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, et Reever était toujours dans le même état.

-Ça va, Reever-chan ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était absolument pas blessé par les événements de la veille.

-Ta sœur est _exactement_ comme toi.

-?

-Au fait, désolé pour hier, je pense que…

Komui sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Y avait-il réellement besoin de reparler de cela ? Ça ne se voyait pas assez, qu'il luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes ?

Il le savait, il aurait mieux fait de brûler tous ces foutus dessins et garder tout pour lui. Stalker, ça lui allait bien. Légèrement névrosé sur les bords. Obsessionnel. Silencieux. Pas de problèmes, pas de souffrance. Pas de discussions. Pas de risque d'être abandonné.

-…je t'ai laissé un peu en plan, non ? acheva Reever à mi-voix, en frôlant le visage de son boss du bout des doigts, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Komui fronça les sourcils, mal assuré. Puis il sourit à son tour, et embrassa l'Australien, sous les yeux de tous les employés qui, encore des années plus tard, continueraient de considérer ce jour comme le plus traumatisant de leur vie.

OoOoO

_21 juin, appartement de Kanda_

-Tu vas aller à l'hôpital _maintenant_ ou je… je… je te rase la tête ! s'exclama Lavi en tirant Kanda par la manche pour qu'il sorte de son lit.

-Laisse-moi crever… grommela le Japonais en faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas pleurer de douleur, tant ses blessures de la veille le lançaient.

-Va. A. L'hôpital ! ordonna le roux en détachant chaque mot. Tout de sui… aaaah !

Kanda profita de ce que Lavi lui avait lâché le poignet pour se renfoncer dans les draps, puis s'inquiéta du trop soudain silence.

-Lapin débile ? Woh, baka usagi, je te parle !

Kanda se pencha hors du lit et vit le jeune photographe couché par terre, inconscient.

-Et merde.

OoOoO

_21 juin, hôpital (bureau des infirmiers)_

-Et ça lui est arrivé quand ? demanda l'infirmier en remplissant des dossiers.

-Il y a un quart d'heure, juste quand je vous ai appelé, marmonna Kanda en appuyant son bras gauche, celui dont l'épaule était gonflée et violacée, sur le bord du bureau.

-Il se plaignait de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Euh… il disait qu'il avait mal aux reins, je crois.

-Aux reins ?

-Il s'en est fait greffer il y a un an.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je… un sniper lui a tiré dessus.

-Un sniper ?

-Oui. Un tueur à gage, d'après les rumeurs.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un tueur à gage pouvait lui vouloir ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va vous aider à le soigner.

-Hm. Bon. Si c'est bien les reins, il peut s'agir d'un rejet, dit l'infirmier sur le ton d'un type qui ne croit pas du tout ce qu'il raconte. On va l'opérer pour les lui enlever, puis le mettre sous dialyse le temps de lui en trouver de nouveaux.

-Hm.

-Euh… vous savez, ce qui est dit ici ne sortira pas de ces murs…

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se faire cogner par son copain… et c'est normal dans ces cas-là de se… venger. Mais il vaut mieux dire tout de suite si c'est une question d'arsenic, parce que vous risquez gros… je peux vous faire rencontrer une psychologue, si vous voulez…

Kanda faillit éclater de rire.

-De un, ce type n'est pas mon copain, je sais pas ce que vous allez inventer. De deux, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tabassé. De trois, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné à l'arsenic, je suis bien informé pour savoir ce que ça donne quand on prend de l'arsenic, et croyez-moi, si c'était ça, il serait en train de gerber ses tripes à l'heure qu'il est. De quatre, la psychologue, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense.

L'infirmier haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Bon, allez dans la pièce à côté, un médecin va s'occuper de vous, dit-il en montrant une porte.

-Hm.

-Euh… pour votre ami… l'opération va durer quelques heures, mais vous ne pourrez aller le voir qu'à partir de seize heures.

-Rien à foutre, lâcha Kanda en ouvrant la porte que lui avait désignée l'infirmier. Ce n'est pas mon ami.

OoOoO

_21 juin, dans la rue_

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST ARRIVE ? hurla Komui en voyant sa muse couverte d'ecchymoses.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en bas de chez moi ? grommela Kanda.

-Eh bien, c'est parce que tu m'avais dit que tu prenais congé pour aujourd'hui, mais vu qu'il y avait une séance de photo hyper-importante, j'étais venu te voir pour te demander si tu ne voulais pas reporter !

-Ne le crois pas, c'est juste par hasard qu'il est là. Ton immeuble est sur le chemin de sa pâtisserie préférée, tempéra Reever en désignant le paquet de gâteaux qu'il tenait en main.

-Et vous, vous foutez quoi avec lui ? Il a besoin d'une escorte pour acheter des éclairs au chocolat ?

-Au café ! objecta Komui en levant l'index vers le ciel.

-Oh, et puis, j'en ai rien à foutre, grogna Kanda en entrant dans l'immeuble, et en laissant les deux autres sur le perron.

-Toujours aussi aimable, marmonna Reever en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à l'atelier.

OoOoO

_21 juin, hôpital_

Lavi ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut différents objets : le monitoring, les perfusions, ce genre de choses auxquelles on est relié quand on fait un séjour à l'hôpital.

Il tiqua quand il reconnut la dialyse, cette meeeerveilleuse (nda : notez l'ironie) machine qui remplaçait ses reins, lorsqu'il attendait un donneur.

Il appela une infirmière.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il à la petite blonde qui entra.

-Vous avez eu un malaise ce matin et on s'est rendu compte que votre organisme avait rejeté les reins que vous vous étiez fait greffer l'année passée. On vous a opéré pour les enlever, et on attend actuellement un donneur.

-Qui m'a amené ?

-Un homme, je crois… d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, un grand type aux longs cheveux noirs, style japonais. Visiblement c'est lui qui avait appelé les urgences et les ambulanciers ont décidé de l'embarquer aussi, il était salement amoché.

-Ah. Et… où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas dans la salle d'attente, en tout cas, je viens d'aller vérifier. Il est peut-être parti s'acheter un café en bas…

L'infirmière fit un petit sourire avant de sortir.

Lavi attendit jusqu'au lendemain matin, puis il s'endormit, complètement épuisé.

Kanda n'était pas venu.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà! Du bon KomuiReever bien imbibé d'alcool! J'ai un problème avec l'alcool, je crois... je fais souvent des chapitres où les personnages se bourrent la gueule de façon parfaitement pathétique...

Enfin bon, là n'est pas la question^^ MissOsaki avait donc raison quant au contenu du bureau de Komui (et ça m'énerve plutôt, parce que je ne pensais pas que ce serait si prévisible! Quoi, Komui a vraiment l'air d'être un stalker? rahlala^^)

Enfin bon (je dis souvent "enfin bon" ou "enfin bref", moi... hm, faudrait que je soigne ça...) donnez-moi vos avis^^ Je vous aime et j'accepte tout, les gentilles et les méchantes reviews (tant qu'elles sont constructives, en tout cas^^)


	9. Où Kanda se fait manipuler, etc

Hello^^ *fait comme si elle n'était absolument pas en retard depuis des mois*

Je suis... vraiment confuse...

Mais FFnet m'a énervée à ne pas vouloir poster mon chapitre de Stairway to Heaven, et j'ai même pas essayé de poster autre chose... désolée...

Enfin, l'important, c'est que je suis là, maintenant^^ Merci à toutes^^ Merci à **Ayionna**, **Franois**, **Naru**, **Kamazu**, **Shiguré-sensei**, **Miss Osaki**, **Risaa**, **Yuvifan**, **Mayaku-chan**, **Elinska**, **Zyukage**, **Shurikael** et toutes les autres qui ont lu sans reviewer! (parce que si vous avez lu et que vous avez aimé, ça me suffit déjà xD)

**Chapitre 9 : où Kanda se fait manipuler par l'autosuggestion (et un peu par Komui)**

_22 juin, atelier de Komui Lee, hôpital_

-Sérieux, il est à l'hôpital ? s'exclama Lenalee.

-Oui, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller le voir, mais c'est un des types du magazine où il travaille qui me l'a dit, expliqua Allen.

-Tu as entendu, Nii-san ? Lavi-san est à l'hôpital !

-C'est bizarre, Kanda-kun ne m'a rien dit… dit pensivement Komui en se frottant le menton.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est où, lui ?

-Chez lui, répondit Komui en mordant dans son quatorzième éclair au café. Il a pris congé pour raison de santé.

-Komui, tu vas finir obèse, à force de manger tout le temps (nda : ah bah non, ça c'est Allen…) et de ne jamais travailler, grommela Reever en triant des papiers.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Reever grogna quelque chose sur les Chinois incompétents et ce qu'ils allaient se manger comme raclée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kanda plus mort que vif.

-Oh Kanda-kun, tu devrais rester chez toi pour te reposer … dit Komui, la bouche pleine.

-Impossible. J'ai donné deux semaines à ce rat pour me rendre mon argent, les deux semaines sont écoulées, il va me payer.

-D-de quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta Allen.

-Toi, le Moyashi, tu la boucles. Où est-il ?

-Si tu parles du rat, je dois te dire qu'il n'y en a pas dans ce bâtiment. On a fait dératiser il y a deux ans, quand des souris avaient bouffé tous mes rouleaux de tissu, commenta Komui.

-Cross me doit cent dollars, s'il n'apparaît pas maintenant, je fais payer le nain.

-QUOI ? s'exclama Allen alors qu'une trappe s'ouvrait dans le plafond et qu'un rocher gracieusement baptisé « dettes » tombait tout aussi gracieusement sur lui.

-Coucou ! dit Cross en entrant, une bouteille de saké sous un bras, une fille sous l'autre bras. Je vous ai manqué ?

-Mon argent ! s'exclama Kanda.

-Woops…

Cross disparut en laissant la poule derrière lui (nda : je parle de la fille, bien entendu. Quoi ? Vous croyiez qu'il avait laissé une _vraie_ poule derrière lui ? Mais vous vous croyez dans un manga ?... enfin, ceci dit, je sais bien que c'est dans ses habitudes de laisser des poules dans son sillage… c'est pas les Jasdavid qui nous diront le contraire…).

-Dis, Kanda-kun, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Lavi-kun était à l'hôpital… lança soudain Komui.

-Hm, et alors ? demanda Kanda en dévalisant Allen (nda : il l'avait dit, que si Cross ne payait pas, il récupérerait son argent chez Allen…).

-Eh bien, tu sais, tu devrais aller le voir.

-C'est ça, grogna Kanda.

-Si c'était toi qui étais à l'hôpital, tu ne serais pas heureux de voir qu'on vient te rendre visite ?

-Non.

-Va voir Lavi, ordonna Komui.

-Depuis quand vous me donnez des ordres, vous ?

-Depuis que j'ai décidé que si tu n'y allais pas, je déchirais ton contrat et que tu pourrais toujours courir pour avoir ta paie.

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

-Tu veux parier ? dit Komui d'un ton de défi en fouillant dans son désordre pour retrouver le contrat de Kanda.

-Pfff… j'y vais…

-Aaah !

-…demain…

-Hm.

-…peut-être.

-Oh ! Tu y vas maintenant !

Komui se jeta sur Kanda et le plaqua au sol.

-Vous êtes fou !

-Va voir Laviii !

Kanda appela vaguement à l'aide, puis Komui se releva et il put enfin partir.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir Lavi.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. (nda : en fait, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de Lavi mais qu'il n'en sait rien (ah bah oui, c'est ça la force de l'autosuggestion : puisqu'il ne veut aimer personne, il est persuadé de ne pas aimer Lavi alors que si. C'est clair ?) et que deux trucs l'énervent :

1) il a pensé à Lavi alors qu'il allait se faire tuer et il ne comprend pas pourquoi (quand je vous disais qu'il est conditionné à l'autosuggestion)

2) il ne comprend pas pourquoi Lavi lui a pardonné si vite le fait qu'il soit un salaud criminel (re-autosuggestion : il est tellement persuadé de ne rien ressentir pour Lavi que c'est inconcevable pour lui que le lapin débile soit amoureux)

3) (bah oui je sais j'avais dit deux mais en fait c'est trois) ça lui prend la tête de revoir Lavi alors qu'il s'est montré en position de faiblesse en lui demandant de le tuer.

Je sais pas si c'est clair, mais en tout cas, cela clôture la plus longue note de l'auteur que j'aie écrite !)

Kanda sortit dans la rue et marcha en peu au hasard.

Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement à l'hôpital. (nda : dans ce genre de situation, le personnage-amoureux-mais-qui-n'en-sait-rien arrive devant la maison de celui/celle qu'il aime (en tout cas, c'est un schéma que j'ai rencontré dans plusieurs livres et que je trouvais très romantique), mais vu que Kanda ne sait pas où habite Lavi (c'est dire s'il s'est renseigné), il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital)

Il entra.

Puis resta longtemps dans l'entrée, planté comme un con en plein dans le passage, les yeux dans le vague.

Il ne _voulait pas_ revoir Lavi.

Enfin, si.

Ou plutôt, non. (nda : je sais que là, j'ai l'air de pas savoir ce que je veux, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je dois réécrire les pensées d'un type qui se shoote à l'autosuggestion et qui est incapable de se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux ? (c'est pas grave, des fois je pète des câbles sur mes personnages quand ils font n'importe quoi -_-'))

Il croisa les bras et pesa le pour et le contre de la situation (nda : c'est un truc que je fais souvent).

Pour :

1) Il aurait sa paie (nda : mais qu'il est cupide notre Kanda !)

2) Il pourrait remercier Lavi de s'être occupé de lui (nda : on dit bien « pourrait », parce que c'est pas son style de remercier qui que ce soit)

3) Il vérifierait que Lavi est toujours vivant (nda : ben oui, il a un agenda tellement over-booké qu'il doit être prévenu le plus tôt possible en cas d'enterrement)

4) … il n'y a pas de quatrième « pour ».

Contre :

1) Il ne veut pas remercier Lavi (nda : je sais, c'est contradictoire, mais Kanda est un être plein de contradictions (du moins dans cette fic, puisqu'en général il est plutôt simple à cerner))

2) Il ne veut pas que Lavi le remercie (il déteste quand les gens lui sont reconnaissants, surtout si c'est des gens à qui il a fait du mal)

3) Il est fâché après Lavi parce qu'il ne supporte pas le fait d'avoir pensé à lui quand il se faisait tabasser.

4) Il ne veut pas être en position de faiblesse face à lui. (nda : et c'est déjà raté, vu ce qu'il lui a raconté l'avant-veille)

5) Il ne veut pas que Lavi s'imagine qu'il tient à lui.

6) Il n'aime pas les hôpitaux (c'est plein d'infirmiers qui vous prennent pour des victimes et veulent vous faire voir des psys… il en savait quelque chose)

7) Il ne veut pas entendre la voix stupide de Lavi.

8) Il ne veut pas voir Lavi ! C'est clair non, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pendant encore dix ans !

Kanda récapitula : 3 « pour », 8 « contre ».

Il soupira et alla vers une infirmière pour lui demander où se trouvait Lavi.

(nda : quand je pèse le pour et le contre, bizarrement, mon petit démon intérieur me pousse toujours à choisir l'inverse de ce que la logique voudrait que je choisisse. Donc en gros, Kanda a la même déformation du cerveau que moi et il a choisi d'aller voir Lavi)

OoOoO

_22 juin, hôpital_

Lavi fut réveillé par une indescriptible douleur.

Il chercha tant bien que mal la télécommande pour appeler une infirmière, puis s'inquiéta de la teinte rouge qu'avaient prise ses draps…

OoOoO

_22 juin, hôpital_

Kanda arriva enfin dans la chambre de Lavi et remarqua le voyant rouge allumé au-dessus de la porte.

Une infirmière le bouscula pour entrer et se précipita vers le lit.

Kanda eut un frisson d'horreur en voyant Lavi, inconscient, pâle comme la Mort, se vider de son sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, la tête dans du coton.

-Une hémorragie… je vais essayer de la stopper… appelez une infirmière dans le couloir, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Kanda obéit, dans un état second.

Il vit les deux infirmières s'agiter autour du lit, se passant des compresses, et s'alarmant de la quantité de sang perdue…

-Voilà, on a bloqué l'hémorragie, mais il faudrait lui injecter du sang…

-Quel groupe ?

-O positif.

-Merde, on n'en a presque plus…

Kanda écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-il possible que dans un hôpital, ils n'aient plus de sang ?

-On pourrait en demander d'un autre hôpital, non ? balbutia Kanda d'une voix faible.

-Ou en prélever sur quelqu'un déjà sur place, dit une des deux infirmières.

-Vous êtes de quel groupe ? demanda l'autre.

-Moi ? balbutia Kanda. Je… je pense que c'est O… (nda : oui, je sais que dans la réalité, c'est AB, mais bon… même que d'ailleurs je me suis tapé tout un délire sur les groupes sanguins de Kanda et Lavi, comme quoi AB (donc Kanda) est le receveur universel, et O (donc Lavi), le donneur universel. Et il me semble que « receveur » et « donneur » sont d'autres termes pour « Uke » et « Seme ». D'où ma crise de fou-rire alors que je feuilletais un dictionnaire médical. Je vous dis, chez moi, on me prend pour une tarée.)

-Quelle chance ! s'exclama une des femmes en blanc.

Elle attrapa Kanda par la manche et le tira vers une autre pièce.

-Des maladies ? demanda-t-elle en nouant un garrot au-dessus du coude du Japonais.

-Nnnon…

-Des infections ? continua-t-elle en préparant une énorme seringue.

-Non, répondit Kanda, complètement dans les vappes (nda : il ne se rend pas compte qu'il va passer son sang à Lavi… ahlàlà quel innocent. Il a le cerveau en stand-by, un peu comme Bart (dans « Oh boy ! », pas dans les Simpson) quand il doit donner des plaquettes à son demi-frère et qu'il ne comprend ça qu'au moment où le docteur l'attache à la chaise pour lui faire sa prise de sang… (n'empêche, c'était yaoi ce roman)).

L'infirmière lui posa d'autres questions puis il comprit enfin qu'on était en train de lui prendre du sang. Mais c'était un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, puisque la pochette de sang était pleine.

(nda : logiquement, avant de transfuser du sang, on passe toute une batterie de tests, entre autres pour dépister le sida. Mais comme la narration telle qu'elle est actuellement ne permet pas que je laisse Lavi mourir vidé de son sang, on va faire comme si l'Amérique de cette fic était un pays béni et miraculeusement épargné par les MST. Merci Dieu d'avoir sauvé les USA ! (pas grave, comme je disais, je suis officiellement (et officieusement aussi, d'ailleurs) un peu tarée -_-')).

OoOoO

_23 juin, hôpital_

Lavi ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'une pochette de sang était attachée à son bras.

Il repensa à Michael, bizarrement. Lui aussi avait tout le temps des pochettes de toutes les couleurs reliées un peu partout sur son corps.

Le roux soupira et sentit un poids sur sa jambe gauche.

La tête de Kanda.

« Bizarre » songea Lavi, avec un étrange pincement au cœur, en regardant le bel endormi.

Le photographe fixa Kanda d'un air absent et écouta attentivement tous ses marmonnements.

Le Japonais se tut tout à coup, puis se réveilla en sursaut.

Lavi se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, feignant le sommeil.

Kanda regarda autour de lui, puis se souvint d'où il se trouvait.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de Lavi.

Il le fixa intensément.

Qu'il était beau, quand il dormait.

C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle.

Habituellement, il virait toujours Lavi après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait (nda : vous avez compris de quoi je parle), ou alors se réveillait sans lui adresser un regard.

Il soupira en songeant qu'il aurait dû en profiter.

-Bon ben je me tire avant qu'il se réveille, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Avant qu'il ne pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit la voix douce de Lavi.

-Bonjour, Yuu.

-…

-Ça faisait longtemps… Tu m'as manqué.

-Ah.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, dit Kanda sans quitter la porte.

-Tu ne t'approches pas ?

-J'ai des trucs à faire, je n'ai pas le temps.

-On est quel jour ?

-Le vingt-trois.

-Oh.

-Hm.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé, hier ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? grogna Kanda en sortant.

Lavi soupira.

Kanda avait passé la nuit à son chevet. Il en était sûr. Mais il ne le dirait jamais.

Il se renfonça dans ses couvertures, en espérant que Kanda reviendrait le voir bientôt.

OoOoO

_23 juin, hôpital_

Une infirmière apporta le petit-déjeuner de Lavi.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci. Oh, au fait, l'homme qui était là à mon réveil…

-Le Japonais ?

-Oui. Il était là depuis combien de temps ?

-Il est arrivé hier après-midi vers… bah, juste quand vous avez eu votre malaise.

-Ah oui, mon malaise… marmonna Lavi en repensant aux draps rouges.

-C'est lui qui vous a donné son sang.

-… ! Pardon ?

Lavi resta sans voix un long moment.

Alors comme ça, il avait dans ses veines le sang de Kanda.

Et lui, évidemment, il n'en avait rien dit.

Ce crétin de Japonais et son sens de l'honneur mal placé !

Le sang de Kanda courait dans ses veines.

Il porterait en lui, jusqu'à sa mort, une partie de cet homme.

-Et pour mon donneur ? demanda Lavi en regardant d'un air attendri la pochette de sang.

-On ne sait pas encore… De toute façon, dès qu'on aura quelque chose, on vous opère directement. Vous êtes le premier sur la liste d'attente.

-Hm, très bien. Merci.

-Bon appétit !

OoOoO

_23 juin, loge de Kanda_

Kanda poussa la porte de sa loge.

Il devait y récupérer une de ses vestes qu'il avait oubliée une semaine auparavant.

Et par la même occasion, signaler à Komui qu'il avait respecté sa part du deal en rendant visite à Lavi.

Un gloussement anormal le tira de ses pensées.

Anormal, parce que selon les critères de normalité de Kanda, un gloussement qui retentit d'une pièce vide est anormal.

Le Japonais repoussa le paravent et découvrit les deux choses qu'il cherchait : sa veste et Komui.

Et en supplément, Reever.

En bref, c'était Reever qui était à genoux sur le divan rouge, penché sur le visage de Komui qu'il embrassait consciencieusement, qui était lui-même allongé sur la veste de Kanda.

-Hum, hum.

Reever tourna la tête vers Kanda et pâlit.

-Ooooh, Kanda-kun… dit-il d'une voix faible en se redressant.

Komui sembla le remarquer aussi.

-Aaah, Kanda-kun, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt ! Tu es censé être en congé, après tout !

Il tira un peu sur un tissu sous lui qui se chiffonnait et lui faisait mal au dos.

Un craquement se fit entendre.

-Ma VESTE ! s'écria Kanda en secouant Komui par le col. Vous avez déchiré ma veste ! Pauvre crétin !

Reever tenta de le calmer.

-Mais je rêve ! Mon patron et son assistant sont sur le point de baiser dans MA loge, sur MON divan, sur MA veste, et je devrais me calmer ! Mais c'est pas croyable, j'attire les emmerdes, ou quoi ? En plus de l'autre abruti qui me pique MON sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

« Enfin, à part tuer des gens pour le fric, évidemment » songea-t-il.

Il chassa les deux tourtereaux de sa loge et s'assit sur son divan.

Il était entouré de crétins finis.

Et le plus crétin d'entre tous, c'était lui.

Mais il ne se l'avouait pas. (nda : l'autosuggestion, vous vous souvenez ?)

* * *

On approche de la fin...

Prochain chapitre, it's the end^^

Je trouve que ce chapitre comporte un peu trop de "nda"... C'était mon style de l'époque, on dirait, de foutre des notes de l'auteur partout... heureusement que j'ai arrêté, ça casse le rythme. Mais je tenais à poster tel quel, donc j'ai rien corrigé. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^

Comme le dit si bien **Kbbandgirl**:

Reviews are made of love^^


	10. Où Kanda a mal, Kanda est triste, etc

Hello! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic au rythme de publication hasardeux... (je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs, à cause de tout le travail de malade que j'ai à l'école... et de mes autres fics... (dont une pour laquelle j'ai reçu en review "t'es morte?") désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, vous savez combien je vous adore, mais y a des jours où je vois mes vingt reviews qui attendent leurs réponses, et tout ce que ça me donne envie de faire, c'est d'éteindre mon ordi... pardon TT)

Merci merci à tout le monde, aishiteru et paix sur la Terre^^

**Chapitre 10 : où Kanda a mal, Kanda est triste, Kanda veut changer, Kanda veut retrouver Lavi mais ne le sait pas… et où finalement tout finit bien parce que l'auteur sadique est quand même un peu gentille**

_25 octobre, podium (mais dans une autre salle de défilé que l'habituelle)_

Le contrat de Kanda touchait doucement à sa fin, et ça l'arrangeait bien.

Lavi était sorti de l'hôpital en juillet, et depuis le Japonais s'évertuait à l'éviter.

Le roux semblait l'avoir compris, et il n'essayait même plus de l'approcher.

C'était sans doute ça qui blessait le plus Kanda, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il s'ennuyait.

Pas de ce simple ennui des gens qui fixent le plafond en attendant que quelque chose se passe, mais l'ennui mortel de celui qui a perdu sa raison de vivre.

Les blessures de Kanda étaient toutes guéries, mais son bras gauche était encore douloureux.

Il s'ennuyait, sa vie était redevenue aussi monotone qu'avant sa rencontre avec Lavi.

Il se levait le matin en cherchant la masse tiède du corps de Lavi.

Il traversait le couloir en espérant trébucher sur un vêtement de Lavi.

Il déjeunait dans le calme, sans la voix chantante de Lavi pour égayer le silence mortel.

Il allait à l'atelier de Komui pour faire les essayages et les séances photo en se demandant s'il croiserait un collègue de Lavi.

Il s'asseyait dans sa loge en regardant le nouveau paravent, celui qu'il avait acheté en remplacement de celui qu'avait cassé Lavi.

Il vérifiait ses appels en guettant inconsciemment le numéro de Lavi.

Il rentrait chez lui seul, sans la présence fatigante de Lavi.

Il regardait le frigo vide en se demandant où étaient passées les bouteilles de bière de Lavi.

Il allait aux restaurants où il était allé avec Lavi.

Puis il allait se coucher en se demandant s'il oserait un jour trouver un remplaçant à Lavi.

Lavi, Lavi, Lavi…

Bref, sa vie était désespérante d'ennui et de solitude.

Kanda souffla pour décompresser, alors qu'il posait le premier pied sur le podium, pour son avant-dernier défilé.

Après, après le dernier, il essayerait de changer.

De devenir un peu meilleur.

Pour Lavi, c'était trop tard, et de toute façon, c'était raté d'avance.

Mais il ne voulait plus porter le poids de son passé.

Il fit un second pas et s'avança sous les projecteurs.

OoOoO

_25 octobre, rédaction d'un magazine_

Lavi vida sa bouteille de bière et s'arma de courage pour aller annoncer au panda qu'il donnait sa démission.

Le vieil homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Stéphane est malade, prenez votre appareil et courez à cette adresse. Il me faut absolument des photos, c'est vous qui le remplacez !

En prenant le papier que lui tendait son rédac' chef, Lavi balbutia un « mais je peux pas », auquel panda répliqua :

-C'est ça où je vous mets à la porte pour faute grave. Vous savez, ce sera dur pour vous de retrouver du travail quand j'aurai fait courir la rumeur que vous buvez au bureau.

Lavi ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis sortit du bureau du rédacteur en chef et prit son appareil.

Encore un défilé.

A croire qu'il était maudit.

Il soupira en prenant sa voiture, puis en roulant vers le lieu du défilé, puis une dernière fois en entrant dans le bâtiment.

OoOoO

_25 octobre, salle de défilé_

Lavi baissa son appareil pour reposer ses épaules courbaturées. Il était juste au pied du podium – une très bonne place, cela va sans dire – mais il n'empêchait que son appareil pesait son poids.

Il vérifia vaguement ses clichés précédents en priant pour que le taux d'alcoolémie dans son sang ne l'ait pas empêché de faire son boulot correctement.

Bof, ça avait l'air d'aller.

Une ou deux photos de travers, mais rien de bien dramatique.

Il leva son appareil et poussa un petit gémissement peu distingué, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

OoOoO

_25 octobre, podium_

Kanda fut aveuglé, plus que par la lumière crue des projecteurs, par l'éclat roux d'une chevelure qu'il connaissait bien.

Chevelure qui, soit dit en passant, courait à toutes jambes vers la sortie (nda : 'l'est bizarre, cette phrase…)

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Kanda avait parlé.

-LAVI !

-Et merde… marmonna Lavi en hésitant entre deux possibilités : continuer de s'enfuir ou faire demi-tour.

-Lavi, ne pars pas ! continua la voix du Japonais. Pour l'amour du ciel, écoute-moi quand je te parle, sombre crétin !

Lavi se retourna.

-Je ne suis. Pas. Un. CRETIN ! La prochaine fois que tu me traites de crétin, je t'assure que je t'en colle une !

-Mais viens te battre, si c'est ça que tu veux !

Lavi fit demi-tour et grimpa sur le podium (nda : vous vous demandez sûrement comment ça se fait que personne ne s'étonne qu'un photographe et un top model se bastonnent sur le podium ? Eh bien disons que les agents de sécurité sont en train de faire des choses dans un coin sombre et que donc les gens peuvent se taper dessus en toute impunité. Et puis comme ça, ça rajoute un peu d'action dans ce défilé, parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais c'était à mourir d'ennui).

Il déposa son appareil dans un coin et retroussa ses manches.

Alors qu'il allait donner le premier coup, Kanda s'exclama :

-Tu vas vraiment me taper ?

Il y avait de l'incompréhension dans sa voix. Il n'en revenait pas que Lavi allait le frapper.

-Oui, pourquoi, tu as peur ? C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as traité comme un chien.

-Euh, Lavi, tu veux pas plutôt régler ça… à l'amiable ? J'ai encore mal au bras et je…

-C'est pas grave, je ne te frapperai pas au bras.

-Mais Lavi…

-Ça fait quatre mois que tu m'évites. _Quatre mois !_ Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

-Lavi… je suis… je suis…

Kanda prit une inspiration et se mit à genoux.

Il baissa le torse et la tête et posa les deux mains à plat sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout.

-… Yuu…

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la force de te rendre heureux. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Mais tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et ça j'en suis sûr.

-Yuu, je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, souffla Lavi en regardant tous les gens qui les fixaient.

-Lavi, pardonne-moi.

-On pourrait pas parler de tout ça au calme, sans des centaines de gens qui nous regardent ?

Kanda se releva et suivit Lavi qui allait dans les coulisses.

OoOoO

_25 octobre, loge de Kanda_

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ! s'écria Lavi en balançant un pot de fleurs. Pourquoi tu fais toujours comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi ?

Kanda restait silencieux, planté comme un piquet dans un coin de sa loge.

-Pourquoi tu es tellement bizarre et contradictoire ? Un jour tu me baises comme si j'étais la dernière des putes. Un autre jour, tu t'inquiètes pour moi en me disant que je ne serai jamais heureux avec toi. Après tu disparais pendant quatre mois. Et tu me demandes pardon, et tu crois que je vais accepter ? Mais dis quelque chose ! Je ne comprends rien, moi !

-Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je t'aime ! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je n'ai même pas droit à ça ?

Lavi se tut, bientôt imité par Kanda, qui se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Yuu ?

-Non, non. Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Oublie.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Et ça veut dire quoi « je n'ai pas droit à ça » ?

-Ça veut dire que des millions d'autres hommes ont le droit de t'aimer. Moi pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi… répéta Kanda.

« Parce que j'ai dans ma garde-robe le flingue avec lequel j'ai tué ton ex. Tu te souviens de moi ? le type qui était perché dans un arbre et que tu as juré de tuer… ».

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça.

-Parce que je suis un salaud, résuma Kanda.

-Non ! Non, c'est faux ! C'est pas de ta faute, si tu as tué tous ces gens, c'est… c'est pas de ta faute…

Lavi s'approcha et serra Kanda dans ses bras.

-Un crime dont tu n'es pas le coupable ne sera jamais un prétexte pour que je ne t'aime pas.

-…

-Yuu ?

-Hm ?

-Si je te disais que là, maintenant, j'ai envie de toi, tu dirais quoi ?

-Ferme la porte à clé, j'ai pas l'intention d'être dérangé, répondit Kanda avec un demi-sourire qui ne parvenait pas à masquer sa tristesse.

(nda : ce qui suit est un essai de lime. Je dis essai parce que c'est mon premier et que j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me réussir, et je dis lime, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de faire un truc trop poussé. Le but étant simplement d'exprimer les sentiments des personnages. Si c'est nul, j'accepte le lançage de tomates, mais please, pas d'œufs pourris, je viens de laver mes cheveux !)

Lavi ferma la porte à clé, puis rejoignit Kanda, qui était toujours immobile dans son coin.

Il l'embrassa doucement, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue.

Il essayait de faire passer par ce baiser tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

La tendresse, la passion, l'amour, le bonheur…

Kanda répondit timidement, peu habitué à ce genre de témoignage affectif (nda : dois-je vous rappeler que son seul et unique baiser s'est déroulé des mois auparavant, quand Lavi lui avait sauté dessus ? Oui parce que depuis, il n'a pas réitéré l'expérience. C'est pas son truc, quoi).

Lavi le tira devant le divan, puis commença à laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps du brun.

De ses joues vers ses cheveux. De ses cheveux vers sa nuque. De sa nuque vers son dos, puis ses reins, ses flancs, re-ses reins, ses fesses, re-son dos.

Kanda était totalement déconnecté du reste du monde.

Il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que les mains de Lavi sur son corps, ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue frôlant la sienne dans des caresses de plus en plus enflammées.

Lavi rompit le baiser pour observer le visage de son amant.

Les joues rouges, la respiration déjà erratique, il était vraiment différent de d'habitude.

Durant leurs ébats, Kanda était toujours maître de lui (nda : en même temps, c'est un peu ce qu'on attend d'un seme, mais bon), mais là il semblait totalement ailleurs.

Le roux sourit d'un air un peu pervers (nda : voire même beaucoup) puis se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Kanda.

D'abord ce furent de simples bisous qui faisaient frissonner le Japonais, puis Lavi se mit à mordiller sa peau, à la lécher, laissant de multiples marques de son passage.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, YuYuu, murmura-t-il en soufflant doucement sur la chair maltraitée.

-Lavi…

Le photographe mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lécha la peau tendre à la base de sa mâchoire, tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

-Lavi, gémit Kanda en sentant la langue de ce dernier glisser sur sa clavicule.

-Oui ?

-Lavi… répéta le Japonais en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Oh, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop que je sois seme cette fois-ci ?

Kanda grommela quelque chose en arrachant le bandana du roux, puis souffla :

-Ok pour une fois.

-Oh, tu verras, après, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Tu me supplieras, mon YuYuu…

-Dans tes rêves.

-Tu oserais me mentir en me disant que tu ne crèves pas d'envie de me sentir en toi ?

-Je ne crève pas d'envie de te sentir en moi ! protesta Kanda en retirant la veste de son amant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps me dit, ricana Lavi en passant délicatement une main sur l'entrejambe de Kanda, qui était déjà à l'étroit dans son jean.

-Hmmm… Lavi… soupira Kanda en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du roux.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais… chuchota Lavi en détachant les cheveux de son Japonais.

Il le poussa délicatement sur le divan de manière à ce qu'il y soit allongé.

-Laisse-toi faire, mon amour.

Il se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps frémissant de Kanda, en achevant de lui retirer sa chemise.

Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun, puis sur ses joues. Sa bouche glissa doucement vers son cou, ses épaules, ses pectoraux, son ventre.

Kanda se retint de hurler de frustration tandis que Lavi prenait tout son temps pour défaire sa ceinture.

-Lavi, s'il te plaît…

-Je te l'avais dit, que tu me supplierais, Yuu, murmura Lavi en embrassant les lèvres de son amant.

Kanda ronchonna que non, il ne le suppliait pas, il lui ordonnait juste poliment de se bouger le cul pour enlever son pantalon.

Lavi rit mais accéda à sa demande.

Il glissa doucement sa main dans le boxer de Kanda, qui se cambra en gémissant d'incompréhensibles paroles.

-Mais c'est que ça te met dans tous tes états, se moqua gentiment Lavi en mordillant sa clavicule.

Kanda ne répondit rien, visiblement, la case « parole » avait été reléguée au fond de son cerveau, laissant toute la place à la case « plaisir ».

Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Tout tournait autour de lui.

Plus rien n'existait d'autre que lui et Lavi, leurs corps brûlants et leurs cœurs palpitant un peu trop vite.

Kanda se sentait tellement en osmose avec Lavi qu'il n'arrivait plus à déterminer la frontière entre la peau du roux et la sienne.

Il lui semblait qu'ils ne formaient qu'un.

C'était magnifique.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir droit à ça. Ce plaisir. Cet amour. Ce bonheur.

C'était presque trop pour lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Lavi se refermer sur lui, il fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir indescriptible.

-Aaah… LaAvii…

-Moui ?

Les vibrations dues à ce simple mot tirèrent d'autres gémissements à Kanda.

-L-Lavi… je… je…

Il se tut en serrant les dents.

Il se redressa et repoussa doucement Lavi.

-Tu fais quoi là au juste ? s'inquiéta le roux.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé.

Kanda se leva en remettant ses vêtements.

-Mais explique-toi !

Quand Kanda fut sur le point de sortir, il répondit enfin.

-Y a un truc qui fait que ça ne marchera pas. Vraiment, c'était bon. J'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon. Mais je ne veux plus te blesser et je pense que ce sera plus dur après ça… ce sera plus dur de se quitter.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'en voudrais jamais pour un crime dont je ne serais pas le coupable. Mais il y a des limites. Et je les ai largement franchies.

-Quelles limites ? demanda Lavi, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Michael. C'est… c'est moi qui étais dans l'arbre.

Lavi resta sans voix et Kanda sortit de sa loge.

OoOoO

_25 octobre, sur un pont_

Kanda soupira. Il ne lui restait plus rien dans sa vie, et il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle ère d'ennui mortel.

Il jeta un œil au fleuve qui coulait violemment sous le pont.

Mourir, c'était simple comme se pencher en avant.

Et puis, vu que les Japonais disent bonjour en se penchant en avant… c'était simple comme bonjour, quoi.

Il se pencha doucement et se laissa glisser vers l'eau houleuse.

-Sayonara Lavi…

-'tain t'es vraiment le dernier des cons, grogna une voix au-dessus de lui tandis que deux bras le retenaient par les épaules.

OoOoO

_25 octobre, appartement de Lavi_

-C'est dingue comme c'est toujours les gens qui ont l'air forts qui sont les plus fragiles, marmonna Lavi en frottant le dos de Kanda avec une serviette tiède.

Le Japonais était en état de choc depuis que le journaliste l'avait empêché de se jeter dans le fleuve.

Et la douche brûlante n'avait strictement rien arrangé.

-Ça va, Yuu ?

-…

-Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Lavi…

Le roux soupira en serrant Kanda contre lui.

-Lavi… murmura Kanda en agrippant les pans de la chemise de Lavi. Lavi… je… je l'ai tué…

Lavi grimaça, mais continua de bercer Kanda contre lui.

-Tu sais, Yuu… si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, et je suis persuadé que c'est vrai, alors ce n'est pas toi le coupable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… pourquoi quelqu'un a décidé de tuer Michael, et tu ne le sais pas non plus. Mais si ce n'était pas toi qui avait tiré, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre… alors tu n'es pas coupable, et je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ça peut sembler complètement dingue, mais… je t'aime et je veux t'avoir pour toujours près de moi, et te faire oublier tout ce que tu as pu vivre avant de me connaître… je veux être tout pour toi et que tu sois tout pour moi…

-…

-…

-Lavi… j'ai froid…

Le roux sourit faiblement et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

Il aida Kanda à enlever son peignoir de bain et à s'asseoir dans la baignoire, puis il se déshabilla et le rejoignit dans l'eau chaude.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Kanda oublia complètement toute notion d'honneur et se blottit dans les bras de Lavi en frottant sa joue contre son épaule.

OoOoO

_26 octobre, appartement de Lavi_

Lavi ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres.

Il chercha du regard son homme, puis se rendit compte que le Japonais lui tournait le dos.

Il était déjà réveillé et se tenait recroquevillé au bord du lit.

Des courts soupirs et des longues respirations étranglées résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Yuu-chan ?

Lavi s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du Japonais.

-Ça va, Yuu ?

Il tremblait.

Visiblement, il était en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

Lavi le serra dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en embrassant les cheveux noirs.

Kanda n'arrivait pas à parler, tant sa respiration était douloureuse.

Il avait soudain eu peur, une peur irréfléchie, déraisonnable, peur de n'avoir que rêvé l'amour de Lavi.

Oui, c'était idiot, mais parfois il en faut vraiment peu pour faire une crise d'angoisse.

Lavi berça doucement le jeune homme en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

La crise passa en quelques secondes.

Kanda se remit à respirer normalement, sans l'aide d'aucun calmant.

Le lendemain, il revendait son sniper à un armurier.

Et le surlendemain, il installait ses affaires chez Lavi.

Ce fut sa toute dernière crise d'angoisse.

* * *

Dans mon souvenir, cette fic était beaucoup plus belle...

Ahlalala. Tant pis, tant que j'écris des trucs bien maintenant, ça va... (maintenant que j'y pense j'ai écrit peu de fics que je trouve bien... deux ou trois à tout casser...)

Bon! Reviews? Pour célébrer cette fin pourrie TT


End file.
